The Prince of all Pains in the Ass
by Midnight1Pomegranate
Summary: Agula, daughter of an elite saiyan warrior, was born to become consort of Prince Vegeta. She is to be by his side for as long as they live. She swore to hate his guts, but couldnt when he continously watched out for her causing her to fall in love with the annoying prince. (Following Dragon Ball Z Kai.)
1. Chapter 1

"You can run all you want kid, but my mission was to come here and collect you. This can either go nicely or I can bring you by force."

The small girl snarled at the older bald saiyan man. Short in stature, only being a child, she turned to ran the other way. Her wild mane of black hair flowed behind her as she ran.

The bald man shrugged and chuckled as he chased after the young girl. "I've almost got you."

She heard him chuckle behind her. The young girl growled and boasted herself as she continued to run the bald man almost on her heels. She ran as fast as her little legs can carry her.

"Your pretty fast for just some kid." Nappa shouted. "But I'm sick of playing tag." And with that he shot at the ground before the young girl causing an explosion of the ground.

"AAHHH!" The young girl shouted. As she braced her hands before her face as she was forced back.

"Got you, you brat!" Nappa chuckled as he grabbed the struggling girl into his arms.

"UGH! Let go of me you giant idiot!" She began to trash into his hold.

"God you little worm, will you quit moving around." Nappa began to tighten his arms until the small girl stopped moving all together.

Nappa sat into his pod with the small girl on his lap. Her chest moving up and down. " Thank Kami, the little brat is still alive. If not King Vegeta would have killed me." The pod shut after him and lifted into the sky back towards Planet Vegeta.

…..

"You dumbass let go of me! You look so stupid with that mustache and your bald head! LET ME GO!" The young girl shouted as she struggled in the man's arms. She wiggled and kicked her legs hitting the man but not seeming to effect him. His armor not even holding a scratch.

He huffed," Will you shut the hell up we are almost at the throne…Damn it, I liked it better when you were unconscious."

"LET ME GO!" She shouted not noticing being carried into a room with a large throne.

Nappa grunted," As you wish." And with that he let the girl slip out of his rooms hitting the ground.

She shouted as he bottom hit the grown. She growled as she rubbed her head glaring at the tall bald man. "You filthy bastard."

Nappa frowned but ignored her as he knelt on one knee and addressed the man sitting on the throne. "Your highness, here is Agula daughter of saiyan elite Zorn."

"Yes of course, young Agula, how are you child?" King Vegeta asked the young girl.

She turned to look at him and narrowed her eyes. She stuck her nose in the air crossing her arms over her chest and turning away from him.

Nappa spurted out angered at her brattiness. "You brat answer when the king speaks to you!"

Agula shook her head. "Kiss ass."

Nappa's eye twitched. "You little…"

But before he can finish what he was going to say the King erupted into laughter. " Young child, I like your charisma. You have fire in you."

Agula just sat there arms crossed eye closed not paying no mind. Her tail swinging lazily behind her. That is until her stomach emitted a growl. Her face flushed and she used her hands to cover her stomach.

King Vegeta barked a laugh," Nappa take her to the hospital wing so she can be checked out, groomed, and feed, you are to bring her back here, understood?"

Nappa nodded," Yes, your highness."

And with that he grabbed the saiyan girl by the scruff of her neck and exited the room.

….

Malaka and Planthorr watched as the young girl sat down eyes closed, purring, as she was groomed by the other female chamber maids.

Malaka slightly smiled," What a royal spoiled brat?"

Planthorr nodded," Yea, but I bet she's happy to be back. Do you think she knows about the arrangement?"

Malaka shook his head," I think if she did she wouldn't have been to easy to bring her back."

"Is the little brat ready?"

Both doctors jumped and turned around to see the larger saiyan warrior Nappa. " No, sir, she's been checked out and she fine,"

"And she's been feed but now shes being groomed."

Nappa rolled his eyes," Women."

…..

"You can put me on my feet. I can walk on my own." With that Agula kneed Nappa in the stomach effecting him to let her go and fall onto his knees and wail.

She smirks and walks with her head up high. " Aren't you coming?" And with that she walked into the throne room with a struggling Nappa rubbing his stomach face twisted up in pain. King Vegeta rose his eyebrow questioningly at Nappa.

"What's the matter Nappa?"

"The brat decided to fight back."

King Vegeta looked amused as he looked between the young girl and his elite warrior. "Very well. Agula do you understand why you are here now?"

Agula narrowed her eyes and shook her head 'no'.

King Vegeta smiled slightly. " You are to be my son's consort when the both of you are old enough. You to are to be bonded with one another. When you are ready you are to satisfy him and bare him strong elite full blooded saiyan children."

Agula stared wide eyed at the man as he spoke. She only understood words here and there.

"If I must, King Vegeta, than I will." Agula kneed down on one knee but picked up her head and narrowed her eyes on the kind frowning, " But I will not enjoy or like one bit of it."

King Vegeta chuckled," Of course not." He looked behind her to look at his guards. "Please escort my son into this room.:

In less than a minute in walked in the royal guards with a young Vegeta trailing in behind them," Father, what is it that you wanted?"

King Vegeta chuckled," Son, this is Agula your arranged consort."

Vegeta walked around toward the guards over to the young girl who stood, eyes narrowed lips in a tight frown and arms crossed. He lifted her chin and examined her face as he slowly moved his head closer to hers. Nose touching the girls eyes widened as her face flushed. He dug his face into her neck as he took in a breath the young girl tensed until Vegeta removed his head. And looked at the young girl with his usual rigid blank expression. " At least she's not hard to look at."

And with that he began to walk away. Agula's frowned intensified as she glared after him. Her fists clenched at the smug arrogant young prince. " As a matter or fact your highness I decline."

Prince Vegeta stopped as he stood in front of the doors. He turned around and glared at Agula and barked," Well girl,. What are you doing standing there like and idiot. Hurry over here so we may exit. Father has a meeting with Frieza. Mind I remind you its part of your duty."

Agula snarled his way as she reluctantly followed the young prince out.

King Vegeta smiled and laughed in amusement as he watched the two children exit.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh!" Agula huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest, angrily plopping herself down on the ground. "Why is he taking so long? He's been going at it for quit a while now. Why am I even here?! He's treating me like-like some lap dog." Agula rolls her head to look at Nappa and narrows her eyes as she sneers," That's your job."

Nappa sneered back at the girl he grumbled," will you quit complaining girl! All you've done since you've gotten here is whine!"

Agula sighed," There really isn't anything good to say when your around." Agula stood up and walked over and stood in front of the transparent wall, separating herself and the training Prince. She frowned as she studied him. He's brows were furrowed in concentration but his body was almost at ease. Almost as if fighting was his nature. And being a saiyan that's exactly it. "I don't understand why he wont allow me to train while he is. I'm not some lower class saiyan, I come from the most elite group of saiyan blood."

Nappa crossed his arms over his bulky chest and rolled his eyes," Yes, but being a female you've already lost say of what you want. You may be the most elite female warrior, but Vegeta is a royal blooded saiyan. He'll always be the strongest."

Agula followed Vegeta's movements. "Sadly, I'm fully aware of that. But I refuse to be left behind by his arrogance. I refuse to become some weak saiyan, while his royal ass is out there becoming a super saiyan. I'm still a proud saiyan, the strongest and superior race out in the universe, I will use my voice even if that my last point. I'm not willing to be a prisoner in this arrangement, Vegeta will understand or learn to treat me as his equal."

Nappa rolled his eyes," Don't waste your breath, kid."

Agula whipped around and frowned. But none to soon before she can get a word out the door clicked open. And the door slowly opened to reveal a smirking and sweating prince. Agula rolled her eyes," Finally your out! I can't just sit around and wait for you!"

Vegeta's smirk was soon wiped off his face. "Your expected too."

Agula frowned." I'm not so lacky, Vegeta. I am an elite saiyan, I must train and become a warrior."

Vegeta strode over to Agula and stood right before her." With me around you wouldn't need to protect yourself!"

"I will not become some domestic pet. I WILL train with or without your permission! Vegeta! Listen to me; I'm not going to become some helpless insect."

Vegeta turned on his heels and walked away," Tsk, whatever."

"I told her, your highness, that she needed to quit her constant complaining." Nappa goaded as he walked after the young prince.

Agula growled as her shaking hands clenched to form fists. She turned on her heels and turned the opposite way those two buffoons walked. She walked away as she grumbled angrily to herself.

….

"Agula, you've been awfully quite this dinner." King Vegeta analyzed as he picked up his goblet to his lips and took a drink.

Agula nodded and continued to eat as she ignored Vegeta and his goon. " I'm just not up for much conversation with the company I'm given."

Vegeta growled as he stabbed into his plate staring heatedly at Agula. All day he's been ignored by this impotent girl. And for Vegeta he is not to be ignored, ever.

Agula stood up and bowed to the king. "Sir if I may be excused."

King Vegeta smiled softly at the young girl. "You may."

Agula nodded and thanks and walked out. As she walked back she caught the Prince's eyes. Agula frowned as stuck her tongue out at the boy and walked out. Vegeta gasped and quickly grew angry. How dare this girl make faces at him. " AGULA!" He called after her but it was too late she was already out the door. He quickly got out of his chair and fallowed her.

Nappa sighed," This kids are gonna end up killing me." He groaned as he walked out after the prince.

"Agula!"

"Hm!" Agula stuck her nose into the air and continued to stomp away from the furious prince. " I will not speak to you until it gets through your think skull the concept of me not being your servant."

"Girl, stop being so damn difficult!? Vegeta growled as he stomped after her.

Nappa ran his hand over his bald head as he strode behind the two. " This damn girl is giving me a headache."

"Agula!" This time when her name was called it sounded less venomous and more yielding .

"No Vegeta leave me al….ugph." Agula rubbed her head as it shook when her end meet the ground on rough compact. Agula opened her eyes to see a purple and white dome headed sapient in a black floating chair.

"And who is this young lovely little monkey?" He laughed with a teasing smile.

Agula bared her canines at the sapient and growled. 'Who in the hell is this? Talking to me like this calling me a- a monkey!'

Before a curse can escape her mouth Agula was caged and restrained by two bulky arms lifting her up the ground.

"Frieza!" Nappa bowed bringing down Agula with him. "Her name is Agula, she is the new addition of the Royal Court."

Frieza's evil humorless smile and carried on, leaving them behind.

"Who the hell was that?"

Nappa dropped Agula causing her to yelp. "Ow! Nappa you bastard…" Agula's cries were interrupted by a growl.

"Shut up, girl!" Vegeta's voice was harsh causing Agula to snap her head to look at Vegeta with wide eyes. Vegeta's thundering voice boomed and echoed of the castle walls as he continued." Have you no idea on how to behave! The way you act now is a reflection of me. You go around flaunting misbehavior and it tells every one that their Prince is incompetent! And I will not let a woman be my down fall!"

Agula stood frozen. But her facial expression thawed into a scowl and narrowed eyes with a glassy transistor. She stood up and look down. " I didn't ask for any other this, your highness. I suggest you go speak with your father about getting ride of me. Because guess what I'M SICK AND TIRED OF BEING MISTREATED SO BADLY. I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE! I'd rather be HOME!"With her last shout of the word she snapped her head up and glared at Vegeta.

There faces were so close he can feel her breath on his lips and feel the tip of her nose on his own.

Vegeta flinched back as his eyes widened. 'This impetant girl! Why is she…' Vegeta opened his mouth open and close repeatedly nothing coming out, looking like a fish.

Agula shook her head and walked away but before she turned the corner she looked back at him and frowned," I HATE you, Vegeta. You-you arrogant JERK!"

Vegeta's eyes widened even more as he his hands flew opened and twitched. "She-she hates me!"

"Oh she's mad," Nappa concluded.

Vegeta quickly collected himself. " Yes thank you for pointing out the obvious, moron!" Vegeta turned away stomping away.

…

"You wanted to see me, your highness." Agula said monotonously as she bowed before Senor Vegeta.

"Nappa brought to my attention that you an my son have had a little fall out." King Vegeta stated more than asked with a raise of an eyebrow.

Agula nodded as her frown deepened.

"May I ask to what began your quarrel?"

"Your son is a selfish arrogant asshole." Agula said blatantly.

King Vegeta chuckled.

Agula sighed. "Your highness, I don't think I'm the correct choice to become your son's consort. All we ever seem to be doing is but heads. Before we are even ready to rear children we would have torn each others throats out. And I am an elite saiyan, I do not deserve to be treated so poorly. I will not stand for any mistreatment as if I were some low class saiyan."

King Vegeta frowned," I'm terribly sorry you feel that way, Agula. But I'm sorry I choice you for a reason, but I assure you that I will be speaking to him about this matter."

Agula nodded walking out of the throne room.

King Vegeta frowned and barked out," Vegeta, just how poorly have you been treating this young girl?"

Vegeta stormed out from behind the throne with a scowl on his face and eyes closed and arms crossed. He stuck his nose up in the air." I did nothing to the stupid girl, she's merely over reacting."

King Vegeta smirked. 'This young child has no idea of the complexity of women.' "Son, Agula is a young girl. I am not saying she is any weaker than us, she is simply easier to her emotional strained and hurt."

"Hurt her feeling?! She is a saiyan elite she cannot have such weaknesses!" Vegeta look disgusted and uncomfortable with the thought.

King Vegeta chuckled," She is a woman, son. They are very different than us biologically. Just treat her well. A happy consort, a happy life."

Vegeta shook his head and looked shocked," Why that idea is so stupid! I'm glad she's angry with me. What a waste of time." With that said he stomped out of the throne room. As he stomped away he mumbled along the lines of …" stupid girl….stupid overly emotional girl….crazy women….ticking time bomb….world would be better with her gone."

King Vegeta lifted an eyebrow in amusement and chuckled deeply.

…

"Where is that damned prince!" Agula strode over to the training area. It was his schedule to be there at this time. She saw him at breakfast but he disappeared before she can catch up. "Damn prince! Why is he so difficult!"

Agula stopped as she saw Nappa with his eyes closed leaning agents the wall with both eyes closed.

"Nappa! What the hell is with you and Vegeta leaving me behind?!" Agula frowned with her arms crossed.

Nappa sighed." Well I guess the quite was nice while it lasted." Nappa opened one eye and trained ito on Agula. " Agula you need to…."

But before Nappa started to speak Vegeta's bark interrupted.

"Girl, what are you doing here?" Vegeta shouted angrily.

Agula stomped over to him and got in his face. "My name is not GIRL. It's AGULA and when referring to me use it!"

Vegeta growled and place his face closer to hers and raised his voice. "What are you doing, leave?! Were you not complaining to me about training! At this time you were suppose to be doing the same! Are you wasting my resources!"

Agula blinked confused," Your allowing me to train?"

"That's what I said wasn't it! But now you've gone wasting your time. You'll have to start tomorrow." Vegeta walked passed her with Nappa fallowing.

Agula stood there frozen in confusion.

"Agula! Are you coming or not!" Vegeta shouted.

Agula shook her head slightly as a small smile grazed her face and she turned to follow her annoying prince.

**All I can say is that I am so sorry and that college aps suck.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Where the hell is Agula?" Nappa grumbled as he and Prince Vegeta made their way over to the training room on Frieza's Ship.

Vegeta growled," Who cares where that infernal girl is. I've treated her as my father instructed and instead of her mood improving, it has only gotten worse."

Nappa rolled his eyes sighing," Must be internal bleeding. She is female of coming age." He whispered the last part to himself.

None the less Vegeta heard. And with a raised eyebrow he asked," Is she dying? Is father aware?"

Nappa's eyes widened and suddenly bent over as explosive booming laughter erupted from him. He laughed so hard tear began to come out of his eyes." No, no the kid is fine. She ain't dying. I'm sure your father is aware of the bloody problem , it should be over in a week."

Vegeta scowled, not understanding the amusement of Agula's situation," In a week? Is it not concerning to be bleeding for so long?"

Nappa tried to, but failed, to stop laughing at the Prince's questions. He shook his head. " Nope. It happens every month."

Vegeta's eyes widened," From loss of blood do the females grow weaker?"

Nappa talked with laughter in his voice," No. It actually fuels their anger and strength."

Vegeta made a face not able to comprehend all this information. As he continued to walk he became lost in thought to notice in the hallway leading to the training hall was Frieza himself.

"Prince Vegeta, how nice of you to arrive half an hour late."

Nappa gulped, but Vegeta stared blankly and uncaringly at Frieza. He shrugged his shoulders indifferently. Face twisted into its usual scowl. " Your lucky I showed up at all."

Frieza chuckled as he eyed the two. " And where is that young girl? I've heard from your father that she's your mate."

Vegeta shrugged." I've left her back home." But the truth is, Prince Vegeta doesn't want Agula any where near Frieza. He doesn't trust this alien one bit. The further he can keep Agula away, the better.

"Pitty."

. . . . . .

"Agula, how are you?" King Vegeta asked with a grimace as he looked at the young girl. She stood 2 inches taller, than she was a month ago, with her arms crossed over her developing chest and tail swishing behind her annoyed showing her now noticeable curves. 'If only my dear late wife was still here.'

"What do you think! I'm bleeding , and its not from a wound, AND I was informed that it will be happening every month!"

King Vegeta winced. He was more than aware. The scent of the adolescent blood of young maturing girl is in the air. He can smell the ready of ovulation. He's eyes widened. Soon the young girl's musk well send the males into a lust filled and heated frenzy. Any pubescent male will be aware. And they'll be after her so that they mark her. SHE'S NOT READY! He spoke ," You need a guard…How about Nappa?"

"No! Nappa belongs to Vegeta." She relaxed as she tilted her head slightly as she stared at him in confusion. " Why do I need a guard?"

King Vegeta flushed as he gulped. " Ugh, well…" 'This is a punishment sent down directly from my wife.' "You see now that your growing older…uh… and as you…" He coughed uncomfortably." Bleed." He cleared his throat," You emit a scent that will make you desirable by the males, and it will drive them insane. And they'll want to …mate… with… you." King Vegeta finished lamely with his eyes closed. 'feuw there I did it.'

"And I shouldn't? I mean if I bleed because I don't have a child growing in me. Doesn't that mean my body wants to bare a child? And if its what my body wants shouldn't I appease my body and comply?"

King Vegeta chocked as he immediately sat up as his eyes widened," W-what! No! Your far too young! There may be complications since your so young! Your hips are far too small, you may not only loose the child but you may loose your own life! You cant have ever have such an idea! You must wait until your much MUCH older!"

Agula nodded as her tail swung loosely behind her," Okay. So my guard, when will I be picking him."

"You picking him?"

Agula nodded a pointed look on her face," Yes, me."

King Vegeta sweat dropped," Uh, okay."

Agula nodded and sashayed away. King Vegeta slumped down in his throne," This girl is going to be the death of me."

. . . . . .

"Where are we going?" Agula asked as she walked beside the King.

"To the training grounds. So you may find yourself a guard." King Vegeta said. He informed the guards that he will be present. The warriors were informed and are ready to show their power. As they entered the grounds it was as if a switch went on, all the warriors began to fight mercilessly.

Agula walked in with an indifferent look on her face. She didn't find anyone interesting. Everyone was the same. No one really stood out, they were a bunch of barbaric Neanderthals that only have blood and victory on the mind. All around the training grounds grunts were heard, crashes, screams, etc whether they were out of pain or victory she didn't care.

"Do you see anyone?"

Agula shook her head," Nope, no one special."

King Vegeta sighed," You have to choice someone." They've been there for more than an hour.

Agula's ears perched. She heard a rough deep throat laugh. She looked at King Vegeta from the corner of her eyes. King Vegeta's attention was locked onto something else. Agula quickly took this chance and snuck away, trying to be sleek so as to not grab King Vegeta's attention.

Or so she thought. His eyes fallowed her exit.

Agula walked around and hid behind a dressing room for the warriors. She peeked her head around the corner to see a man with extremely long spiky hair backed in the corner by three other soldiers. Agula can easily tell those three soldiers were elite warriors based on the expensiveness of their armor. While by the looks of it the long haired man was from the lower class.

He spoke," You upper snob bastards think you can do anything. Check again I'll get each and everyone of you."

Soldier one," Yeah right."

Soldier two," Lower class scum."

Soldier three," You'll regret what you just said."

The spiky man laughed as he rolled his head cracking it. He smirked," Your move." All three warriors attached him in unison. Her eyes widened at the actions of the long haired man. He dodged everyone of their hits and returned them ten fold. But that quickly changed as one of them got him in his blind spot and they all ganged in with cheap shots. And they pummeled him to the ground.

Agula's eyes widened, " Stop!" She ran from around her spot to the middle of the ring.

All three froze and quickly spun on their knees with bowed heads, "Lady Agula."

"What were you doing to this man?" Agula walked over to him and heard him groan. He was hurt pretty bad. " You dirty cheap shots. No matter, if he is lower class he would've beat you three. Out of my sight!"

They all nodded and walked away. She looked to see him now sitting up and his head was bowed.

Agula frowned," You don't need to bow you've proven your worth. How'd you feel if your move into the royal court and become my guard.?" Agula asked innocently.

"Those his and mighty asshole might have a problem with me." Raditz gruffed out as he stood up.

Agula shrugged," That's there problem. You're my guard and if any body has a problem with that we can easily take care of them."

Raditz smirked," All right, kid."

Agula smiled up at him," It's okay I'll always be your ally. Even agents the pig headed prince."

Raditz smirked,' This kid is gonna kill us both."

. . . . . .

Raditz was bandaged and given new black armor, something more expensive and will surely take more. Raditz walked along side the small girl." So what's next?"

Agula tugged on her armor," Nothing much we're going to see King Vegeta."

Raditz nodded. They quickly turned into the Royal Room. Raditz kneeled down.

King Vegeta smirked," Agula, this is whom you choose?"

Agula nodded," Yes, King Vegeta meet Raditz."

King Vegeta nodded," Agula, please step out as I speak to your guard."

Agula nodded and walked out.

King Vegeta looked to Raditz. " Stand Raditz." Raditz did so. "Being a lower class Saiyan, baffles me to why Agula choice you. But no matter you are now her guard. Meaning you must always keep her by your side and protect her. Since you are a lower class you must work harder than any of us." Raditz nodded. " Agula is coming of age and she needs to be protected from the heated males Especially on the night of the red moon."

Raditz nodded,"

" Do you take the responsibility of becoming the guard of young Agula?"

'Ill always be your ally.'

Raditz nodded," I do. I promise to always protect her and be her ally always."

. . . . . .

"Any advise you have for me?" Raditz asked as he walked beside Agula.

Agula narrowed her eyes," Just watch out for Vegeta and Nappa they will give you shit for being from the lower class."

Raditz shrugged," Nothing I'm not used to."

"Vegeta being the Prince an all you really can't do anything. So if he does anything leave him to me. While Nappa on the other hand is just a Big Bumbling Idiot. You can beat him with your words."

Raditz smirked. Then eyes widened as he saw Prince Vegeta being trailed by a giant musclely bald man. He lowered his voice." Speaking of the devil."

Agula frowned as she stopped arms crossed over her chest.

Vegeta stopped as well as he eyed Raditz. "And who is this?"

"My new guard, his name is Raditz." Agula said shrugging her shoulders.

Nappa looked down at Raditz and Raditz glared back. They both sized each other up. Puffing their chests out.

Vegeta frowned," A guard? For what!"

Agula flushed," That's none of your business. Now if you excuse me I have to show Raditz around." With that Agula walked by.

Vegeta's eyes widened, his pupils dilated. As Agula walked by a scent hit his nose. It made his stomach turn and brain fog. His heart began to pound in his chest and ears. His southern region began to heat. His nostrils flared as he took in more of the scent. With out conscious thought his tail unwound itself from his waist and tangled itself around Agula's. This scent a shiver up Vegeta's spin. Pupils now fully dilated a soft feral growl rumbled in his chest.

Agula's face flushed as a wave of pleasure ran up her spine, making the hair on her tail stand and goose bumps to erupt over her arms. A pool of warmth initiated in her stomach.

Raditz frowned, 'I guess my job starts here.' He simply grabbed the girl and threw her over his shoulder and walked away. "Let's go."

Vegeta snapped out of it and his face burned red." What the hell?" He stared at Radtiz's retreating form." Where the hell are you taking her?!"

Nappa couldn't help but laugh to himself." Vegeta your becoming a man."

. . . . . .

King Vegeta smiled as his son exploded into the room. "Prince Vegeta."

"When?!" Vegeta growled as he stood before his father.

"This afternoon. He's here for precaution for safety of young Agula."

Vegeta frowned," She doesn't need a guard! I'm here to protect her. And if worse comes to worse Nappa is always here."

King Vegeta sighed," And what if your not with her?"

"Ill always be with her!"

"Do you sleep in the same room as her?" Them king asked calmly.

Vegeta stood quite his cheeks growing pink.

"How about when she needs to relieve herself?"

Vegeta looked to the ground his ears now pink.

"Or what if you two have gotten into a argument and she disappeared. What is she doesn't come back and your far to stubborn to go look for her. What if she's attacked by another pubescent male." He stated more than asked.

Vegeta frowned. " He'll protect her?"

King Vegeta nodded," With his life." King Vegeta sighed and smiled," Well now that I have you here. Let's have a talk."


	4. Chapter 4

"What is the point of you telling me this none sense!" Vegeta exclaimed as his eyes widened and mouth opened wide in shock and eyebrow twitched. His whole face was rearranged in disgust.

King Vegeta chuckled, he was very much aware of his son's discomfort." Yes, son. Your body is growing and developing…uh firmer. But you will have to deal with….urges. For you are at the age to be able to procreate."

"I-I will not!" Vegeta shouted with a red face.

King Vegeta smiled amused," Of course your not. Your far too young. I'm just informing you so that you accept the changes. They will be easier to control as you get older."

Vegeta just stared at his father wide eyed, as Nappa chucked slapping Vegeta's back. "In no time, Vegeta, you'd be able to take part of the red moon."

. . . . . .

"What's the matter with you? Your movements look uncomfortable and not to mention you were too slow." Raditz said as he handed Agula a towel to dry off her sweat.

Agula moved her armor," It's just my stupid armor kept getting in the way."

Raditz rolled his eyes." Sure kid."

Agula pouted," It did."

"Lets go and meet up with the Prince."

Agula nodded. Raditz and Agula walked over to Vegeta's training room. They saw the door closed and Nappa leaning agents the wall. He opened his eyes and frowned,"Great the brat and the scum."

Raditz scowled," What was that asshole, speak up."

Nappa smirked as he stood up straight," You heard me lower class."

"I may be lower class, but I'd still knock you on your ass." Raditz spat.

Agula stood in between the two. "Nappa, knock it off."

Nappa frowned," He's the one who started it." He challenged childishly.

Agula frowned crossing her arms over her chest plate," He was not. Your big mouth called him scum."

"We'll he is."

"What's with all the shouting?" Vegeta growled as he walked ou of the room.

Agula rolled her eyes as she handed him a towel," Nappa is starting fights with Raditz."

Vegeta tore the towel out of her hand. Agula furrowed her eyebrows. Vegeta acted as is her touch burned him, he walked directly opposite of her. "Nappa, know it off."

Everyone watched as he walked away. When has he ever backed Agula up in an argument between guards.

Agula frowned," What's his problem?"

Raditz and Nappa sported shocked faces as they both shrugged.

. . . . . .

"Ow, pay attention to where you are walking." Agula cradled her tail in her hands. She glared at Vegeta.

Vegeta stood shocked, but soon composed his face," I didn't see it there." He gruffly let out.

Agula furrowed her eyebrows ." That's the reply you gonna go with."

Vegeta just continued to walk, so they all fallowed.

Agula huffed as she walked beside him," What's the matter Prince Vegeta? Not so sarcastic now, asshole. Lost your confidence, with your tail between your legs." She assaulted.

Nappa's and Raditz's eyes widened.

All Vegeta did was walk until he reached the door." We're here." And without another word walked into the dinning room.

. . . . . .

Instead of taking his usual seat beside her, he took his seat across her. Nappa took his seat by him and Raditz by her. King Vegeta at the head of the table looked at both young kids with an eyebrow raised.

One of the chamber maids began to serve the food. Suddenly when the girl put food on her plate; Vegeta spoke up. "What do you think your doing?" Vegeta barked.

Every one looked at the plate and then to Agula. She was just as confused as the others and felt embarrassed under their gazes.

The chamber maid began to shake in fear." Excuse me?"

"Are you blind and stupid. Look at that! The steam is still spilling up. How hot is that?! An you want her to consume this?! What if she blisters her mouth?!"

King Vegeta choked on his goblet of wine. And turned to look at Vegeta. 'What has gotten into his son?'

The chamber maid bowed," Oh, your terribly right sir. I'm so sorry. I'll coo it down."

Agula's eyes twitched as the servant girl took her plate. 'Is that idiot serious!'

. . . . . .

"Vegeta, what the hell are you doing?" Every step she took he ended up right next to her.

"Nothing," he roughed out.

He glared at everyone that passed. Agula frowned.

. . . . . .

Raditz laughed." Uh, kid sure."

Agula pouted," I'm serious. I need new armor, that's the only reason you won."

Raditz ruffled her hair," Sure, sure." Raditz stopped laughing and smirked," I uh forgot my towel. Wait here."

"Huh?" With that Raditz ran back to the training room. Agula shrugged and leaned agents the wall. She heard footsteps and her face fell. " Vegeta."

Vegeta stood before her and nodded," Yes, uh, you look quit uh glowing."

Agula frowned," I'm sweating. I'm sticky and probably smell."

"It's uh befitting."

Agula growled and walked towards the training room.

. . . . . .

Raditz coughed into his hand uncomfortably.

Agula raised an eyebrow and looked at him as he shifted next to her uncomfortably.

Today, Vegeta and Nappa were sparring outside, so of course Agula and Raditz had to follow. They decided to sit under a tree.

Agula fallowed his quick glances to a glaring Vegeta. He glared at every moment Raditz made.

. . . . . .

Agula walked with her eyes closed, shoulders squared, eyebrows twitching in annoyance, and hands clenched in fists. 'What the hell is he doing!'

Behind her was none one else but the Prince himself. "Where are you headed?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"So I can keep an eye on you."

"You don't need to ."

"Yes I do."

Agula huffed and continued to walk around aimlessly around with her new shadow.

. . . . . .

BOOM! CRASH!

Raditz closed his eyes," This is not going to be pretty."

Nappa nodded," Nope."

"Vegeta! How could you!"

"I- I." Vegeta opened and closed his mouth.

Agula kneeled to the ground as she stared at the opal shards on the ground. It was once a beautiful hair pin. "My father gave me this from his last mission." She stood up and pointed at the door. " You know what! Just get out!"

. . . . . .

"Is he out there?" Agula asked from around the corner, she made Radtiz walk before her.

Raditz looked dead pan," No, Agula, for the tenth time. What are you doing anyways?"

Agula sighed and walked out beside ," What do you think? I'm hiding from Vegeta. These past couple of days he's been so intrusive. What's gotten into him?"

Raditz shrugged.

Agula heard approaching footsteps, she tensed and disappeared around the corner. She leaned agents the wall holding her breath.

Vegeta spoke," Where is Agula?"

"Oh she's around the corner there."

Agula frowned and stepped around the corner. " Aw there she comes, Hey Agula."

Agula glared at Raditz and walked past all three."

Raditz scratched his cheek," What the hell did I do?"

. . . . . .

"What is her problem? I did exactly what my father said to do. And she just seems to be off put." Vegeta growled as he cradled his head in his hands. " These past days I've made myself into a complete idiot for her."

Nappa shrugged," Woman at any age are a mystery."

Raditz nodded," Too true. You did everything right I mean you treated her like you've never treated anyone before. "

. . . . . .

"Raditz," Agula jogged over to Raditz from his pot leaning agents the wall.

He opened one eye," Oh so now your speaking to me?"

Agula put her hand on her hips," You're the one who gave me out."

Raditz smirked," Fair enough. What's up, kid?"

"I was wondering if you can take me to get new armor." She said motioning down to her old armor. Her armor was to big and did not stick to her new figure. It just hung off her shoulders.

"Yeah, this way."

Vegeta stomped into the dressing room. Nappa lagging behind Vegeta as he scanned the room and stared at Radtiz. "Where?"

Raditz lifted his hand and pointed to the curtain.

Agula peeked her head out and zeroed in on Vegeta," Good you're here. I'm going to continue to change and lecture you, while you stand there and listen." Agula closed the curtain. "Vegeta, what the hell has gotten into you, these past couple day? You've been acting so strange. You've been so- so annoying." Vegeta's eyes widened. " Yes I don't want you to treat me badly, but do you need to be reminded that I'm not made of glass! So I don't need you taking care of me." She opened the curtain and kept her hand on her hips as she glared at him. Raditz, Nappa, and Vegeta's eyes widened. Agula stood their in new armor that stuck to her frame. She marched to stand before VEGETA. " All I want is to be treated as your equal. I mi9ss, as hard to believe it, the old you." She said with her frown but face flushed.

**Yes, it is me and I am back from the dead. I am so sorry I haven't updated for so long. But here it is two chapters. I don't have and excuse I've just been so busy with college aps, senior year, and my practice schedule. **

**We'll now we are seeing that Agula and Vegeta are growing up and going through puberty. What a horrible and awkward phase we all know it to be. **

**But in this chapter Vegeta does not love Agula he is simply treating her as he believer his father wants him to do. He doesn't love her just yet. There is so much before them. Please try to not hate me but I will try to update as soon as I can. **


	5. Chapter 5

"Please, please Vegeta." Agula fallowed Vegeta, a small pout on her face.

Vegeta growled and closed his eyes in frustration," No, you annoying girl."

Agula bowed her head as she began to sniffle.

Vegeta froze; his hands clenched into fists, shoulders rise in tension, and eyes widened. 'Is she crying?'

Raditz nudged Nappa as he motioned at the two from their spot leaning agents the wall. "Check this out, she's been doing this a lot. End with her getting her way."

Nappa smirked," Manipulating people, eh? Just like any other woman living." Realization hit Nappa as his smirk became coy looking down at the younger saiyan warrior. "She played you and the King." He stated more than asked.

Raditz didn't bother to look at the general as he felt the waves of mock amusement roll off near him. His smirk wiped off his face as his mouth set into a firm line." Yeah." Raditz looked into her hair as he saw the new hair accessories adorning her high ponytail. 'Damn, kid convinced me into spending all of my damn lucre.' He's eyes soon trailed down to her pouting lips. His eyes softened and his mouth tugged at the corner of his mouth. 'But that smile.'

_Agula's eyes glistened happily as she grabbed Raditz arm. She nuzzled her check on his arm as she looked up at him and him down at her a light flush on her face. Her tail wagged behind her happily as a small purr erupted in her chest. "Thank you, Raditz."_

Vegeta slowly turned his head slowly to look at her. Her fringe shadowed over eyes, her lips trembled, shoulders shook, and his ears twitched as he heard small whimpers escape her mouth. "Agula, q-quit it! A saiyan does not cry not matter what gender."

Agula lifted her head and looked up at Vegeta through her eyelashes. A silent gasp escaped his mouth as he looked into her dark brown eyes, almost black, glistening over with unshed tears. "Please, Vegeta. They're my favorite and I haven't had them in such a long time."

Vegeta frowned and took in exasperated sigh," No, you are a saiyan. A saiyan does not give into frivolous things such as sweet splurges."

Agula frowned and quivered her bottom lip," Please?"

Vegeta stared down at her but Agula did not waver her gaze either. They stood staring at each other not one willing to give up first. Both gazes untiring. Vegeta turned and walked away," I'll think about it."

Agula instantly immediately smiled, the fake tears immediately vanished. She fallowed after Vegeta, but stopped to turn her smirk onto Raditz and a shocked Nappa. "Well are you two coming or not?" She turned her head around almost even evilly, even if that was possible and sauntered off.

"How the hell?" Nappa asked as his jaw continued to be on the ground.

"She's a little vixen manipulator in the making." Raditz said shrugging his shoulders as he walked behind them. He shook his head, "She's going to break so many hearts."

Nappa blinked confusedly as he fallowed Raditz," Remind me to never tell her no to begin with."

Raditz chuckled nodding," Yeah, it'd just be a waste of breath."

. . . . . .

Raditz frowned," Wipe that stupid smug smirk off your face." He growled.

Agula only continued to smirk filled with satisfaction," You have to be ready for anything. You can't let your tail be swinging around behind you recklessly and in proximity of arm's length of your competitor."

Raditz ignored Agula and continued to walk. Agula frowned and sighed. "Maybe you should train your tail and it won't be a weakness anymore."

Raditz turned to glare down at Agula." Do you train the sensitivity of YOUR tail?"

"No but-," Raditz interrupted her.

"Then you shouldn't be preaching such empty words." And with that Raditz turned on his heels and continued to walk forward. Agula's pride refused to fallow him so she turned to walk the opposite way as he lip quivered in sadness.

"Hey kid."

Agula' eyes widened as she snapped her head up. Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest as she whipped around to glare at Nappa," WHAT?!"

"Come over her!"

Agula frowned," Ask me politely and I may consider it."

It was now Nappa's turn to frown," Look her you little brat. I have a sudden appointment sprung up on me and I need you to-"

Agula shook her head," You know you're uglier when your mad."

Nappa clamped his mouth shut and shot Agula a furious glare," If you don't come her, I swear il blast your ass into space."

Agula shook her head," Tsk, Tsk." She turned and began to walk away. "I guess you won't make it to your meeting now, General."

Nappa frowned, clenching his teeth, and balling his hands into fists," Agula…"

"Future Queen Agula."

"Future Queen Agula, can you grant me with the privilege of a favor."

Agula tapped he chin in mock thought," Hm…..No." And with that turned her head and began to walk away.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT, IM GOING TO WRING YOUR NECK!"

Agula turned and smiled walking his way," Relax, relax I'm coming." She stood beside him and looked up at Nappa a mock salute at the head. "Okay so what's my task?"

"I need to meet with the new army recruits. So I need you to wait in that room for Prince Vegeta." Agula nodded and marked her way into the door frame and halted as Nappa's voice drew her to a pause. "Where the lower class?"

Agula turned over her shoulder and glared at Nappa," Raditz is relieving himself."

Nappa shrugged his shoulder," Same filth." And walked off.

Agula growled and turned back into walking the room and once in there her face fell. She looked around the room with a leer. 'This Prince is so spoiled.' His own bathroom was gigantic with the whitest walls and golden drapery running down the large columns. The room looked rich and lush with the softest and silkiest towels. And this only seemed to be the disrobing room. She can't imagine how the bath tub looked.

"Nappa! Where are the chambermaids!" Vegeta stopped dead in his tracks as he spotted Agula. He raised a brow at her.

"Nappa had to attend a meeting regarding our army. And the chambermaid….I'm not sure where she is." Agula said nonchalantly as she looked at him curiously "Hurry and put your armor on so we can leave."

Vegeta glared at the empty space around her." Where is Raditz?"

Agula shrugged," He's off relieving himself. I'd rather not accompany him in there."

Vegeta's frown deepened." Of course not, idiot girl." Though he had a feeling that Agula what she is telling him is a lie.

Agula frowned," Shut it! Just hurry and get dressed." He wore his blue spandex and boots. Then it hit her as Vegeta stood there waiting. Her eyebrows shot up into her hairline," You spoiled ape!"

Vegeta frowned and bared his canines at her," WHAT!"

Agula smiled and shook her head," It's just that your so spoiled, my prince." She said sarcastically but that didn't stop the soft blush that hit the Prince's face. "You have someone dress you."

Vegeta's cheeks darkened," Shut up! I am royalty and I am treated with high respects-Hey listen to me as I speak! Don't walk away from me."

Agula walked into the other room, where she was positive they kept all his clothing. But peeked her head out the doorway as she place her finger to her lips," Ssh!" And quickly popped her head back in. 

'What the hell is she doing?'

Agula reappeared carrying his missing articles of clothing. Agula rolled her eyes." Might as well, seeing as you're not going to do it yourself." She walked to stand behind him and Vegeta straight ahead; Agula was oblivious to the redness in his face. "Lift your arms." He did so and Agula lifted his armor onto him. She soon put on his gloves too. "And for last." Agula put on his cape.

Agula looked down at Vegeta," Are you happy now?"

Vegeta frowned," Humph."

Agula rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand," Come on let's go."

Vegeta stared down at their joined hands, as his face began to flush a darker red. "W-where are we heading?"

Agula shrugged her shoulders." Anywhere."

As the two began to walk they ran into Raditz.

Raditz bowed," Prince Vegeta, Agula?" He raised his head to see Agula holding Vegeta's tense hands, his fingers stood straight.

Agula frowned," You don't have to bow to him anymore."

Vegeta snapped his head toward her," As his Prince he does."

Agula tugged his hand down and gave him a dead panned face." He can't continue to bow down to you every time he sees you. He's around us all the time."

Vegeta frowned and turned to face the other wall. "Tsk, fine."

Raditz stared at the two. 'They fight like an old married couple.' He opened his mouth," Ugh, Agula King Vegeta wants to see you."

"Okay." Agula let go of Vegeta's hand and walked to the throne room.

Vegeta's gaze fallowed her until she was gone and turned his burning glare at Raditz. "You!"

Raditz flinched back eyes wide as he pointed to himself," Me?"

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest. "Yes, you. What other idiot would I be talking to. What moronic thing possessed your mind that convinced you to leave Agula unattended. You have one job and that is to watch and protect her. Don't prove to me this task if too difficult for you and reinforce the idea of your uselessness. If you ever leave her side again I will make sure you are permanently gone, so you wouldn't t have to continue to disappoint her anymore. And I'll just protect her, the way it should be."

Raditz froze.

"What is something had attached her. The guilt would be on you." And with that Vegeta turned to leave, and Raditz stood there alone staring at the ground.

. . . . . .

"You wanted to speak to me, your highness?"

King Vegeta nodded. "I have a task for you. I need you, just for today, to watch over my youngest son.'

Agula's eyes widened in shock. 'Vegeta has a brother!' She coughed," I'm sorry, your highness, but I wasn't aware of the fact that you had another son."

He sighed," Yes, I have another son. He's to be kept a secret to the kingdom."

"Why?"

"Because he was born with a power level of two. If this knowledge made public it would've shamed the royal family. He was too weak to be sent to another planet, so the only option left was to have him killed. But, my Queen, before she past on, begged me to hide him so that he may have the chance to improve his power level."

Agula frowned sympathetically. The King waved his hand and in came a chambermaid with a bundle in her arms. "Agula, this is Tarble. You will be watching over him today. As we search for his new care giver."

"What happened to his late one?"

King Vegeta frowned," Died of age. She too cared and watched over Vegeta when he was nothing but a babe."

Agula nodded as she took a sleeping Tarble into her arms. "All you ned to take care of him will be found in your room." Agula nodded and began to walk toward her room.

. . . . . . .

Agula stared down at the sleeping baby she laid in front of him. She kneeled in front of the bed as he rested her arm onto the edge of the bed and her chin placed on her open palm. "You're lucky you know. They could've killed you, but the Queen loved you too much to let that happen. I bet they thought you were gonna be so powerful since the delivery was tough. I mean it made the Queen extremely sick and her immune system failed leading to her death."

"Huh?" Agula watched warily as the baby began to move and open its big eyes. It made eye contact and stared at Agula. Agula jumped back as soon as the baby opened its mouth. She covered her ears ready for the infamous wails that belong to all saiyan babies. But she stood frozen and blinked confusedly as she slowly removed her hands from her ears. Agula crept to the bed with eyes wide. Tarble laid in bed, whimpering softly as silent tears streamed down his face.

"I guess you really are weak." Agula frowned as she looked at him. Her heart as she stared at him. "Poor Tarble. I'll take care of you." She pulled Tarble into her arms, he immediately stopped crying and stared up at Agula with eyes full of wonder. "Tarble, I am Agula. Don't work I'll care for you." Seeing him so helpless and vulnerable made a twang in her heart. That drove Agula to want to protect him and build his strength for him.

Tarble put a little hand to her face and smiled. Agula smiled and nuzzled her face into his neck. Showing her care to the child, making Tarble to giggle and recognize her scent with warmth and love.

. . . . . . .

"Nappa, hold this." And with that Agula quickly threw a giant sack at Nappa that thankfully to his speed caught.

Nappa barked," What the hell do you need this for?"

Agula glared at him and exposed her right side. She was holding little Tarble's hand as he staggered beside her.

Nappa's eyes widened, Vegeta's usual scowl deepened, and Raditz just raised his brow.

Raditz spoke," Who's the kid?"

Agula lifted him into her arms. "His Prince Tarble." She then turned a glare to Nappa," It has all of Tarble's things that he may need. So hold it!"

Raditz looked confused," Prince Tarble?"

Agula nodded.

"So he's Vegeta's younger brother?"

Agula nodded again.

"But he was to be hidden," Nappa growled at her.

Agula turned her glare onto him as she bared her canines to him. Her protectiveness coming out, feeling that there was a threat to Tarble. "You have a problem take it up with the King."

That definitely shut Nappa up.

This time Vegeta spoke up and walked to stand before Agula staring down at Tarble. "Hidden, because he bring shame to entire Saiyan race. Being the weakest saiyan of all time."

Agula frowned and pulled Tarble tighter to her chest, "Don't be an ass, Vegeta. His just a baby."

Vegeta scowled," That's worse. He's completely useless."

Agula frowned at him and turned to Tarble in her arms and lightly nipped his nose in affection. Vegeta growled at the display of affection. "He's just jealous that you're so adorable."

Vegeta's mouth dropped.

. . . . . . .

"Augh, kid stop!" Raditz lightly shouted as young Tarble laughed. Raditz pulled Tarble away from him, but Tarble's hand was locked on a strand of his mane.

Agula giggled as she stood up to help. As soon as Tarble eyed Agula he shrieked in joy and let go of Raditz's hair; reaching his open hands to Agula. She lifted him into the air, and he laughed. She then cradled him to her chest as she nuzzled his hair.

. . . . . . . .

"She's going to be a good mother one day." Nappa mumbled to himself as she looked upon the scene. He looked over from his break in sparing with Vegeta, which happened outside today.

Vegeta stared as Agula showering his younger brother in light kisses. "How the hell can you tell?"

"Look at her. She's taken care of Tarble this whole day without instruction, she's relying solely on instinct. Her maternal instinct are so strong now, by the age when she is ready to have children of her own she's going to be very good." Nappa looked as Agula nuzzled her face in his hair. 'She's grooming him. As any mother would do to their infant. She is securing her scent on him. She's really gonna be a good mother. So maternal.'

"Who'd want to span with that crazy girl?"

Nappa shrugged," If you're not interested I'm sure somebody else will be."

Vegeta immediately looked at Raditz. He scowled as he noticed Raditz watch Agula so intensely.

. . . . . .

Raditz, Vegeta, Agula and Nappa all walked to the royal dining room. Agula and Vegeta walked along side of each other as Nappa and Raditz lagged back a couple feet behind.

Vegeta huffed," Why are you so quite?"

Agula looked at him, but he continued to look forward. She smiled sadly and shrugged. "I miss Tarble."

Vegeta rolled his eyes," Get over it."

Agula pouted," I can't he was the cutest sweetest thing. It was refreshing to have him around."

Vegeta growled in annoyance." He's simply a useless infant."

"No, he isn't." Agula pouted to herself.

Vegeta opened the door for her as a light switched on in her head. She stood in front of Vegeta with a cheeky smile. Her face inched closer and closer to his.

"Oh, I understand you're jealous." She giggled.

Vegeta began to stutter angrily. " W-what! No that's idiotic YOU-"

He was interrupted as Agula quickly nipped his nose. She giggled and walking in leaving behind a flushing Vegeta.

Nappa smirked," She's really warming up to Vegeta."

Raditz frowned," That's making it difficult for me."

. . . . . . .

"Agula."

Agula looked up to King Vegeta," Yes?"

"From the servants I heard you did so well with Tarble. I just wanted to let you know that you may visit him any time you want. If that fits your liking."

Agula smiled widely," Thank you so much, sire."

King Vegeta smiled chuckling," Any time."

The chambermaids came in with a new platters and place a plate before a confused Agula.

Agula's eyes widened. She looked over at Vegeta whom just continued to glare at his plate with a heavy scowl. Agula smirked and began to dig into her orange and green soft and moist treat.

Nappa frowned," What the hell is this stupid fruity shit?"

Raditz stabbed it with his utensil," It's so soft and …moist?"

King Vegeta raise his eyebrow at his plate. Turned to his grumbling son and content Agula. He smirked. 'Love so alike, more slacken, it cannot die. They each possess a world and both become one. They each make little room everywhere. I wonder what they did before they began to meet.'

**I'm back. I'm trying to be able to update every week and if not every other week. I am now writing in spare notebooks whenever I can and then transferring them onto my laptop. I'd like to thank all those who commented on my story. Good reviews and comments encourage me to write more, just saying. But also my roommate, Velvet 2Sugar, who yells at me when I don't update and leave all my lovely readers with nothing. So she's one to thank too.**

**But any who, I really liked this chapter because it had Tarble. You can also see the small and slow developments between Vegeta and Agula slowly moving their way up to some type of romance as kids may get into. And a gigantic thank you to Merifaye for giving me the idea of some Agula on Raditz interaction. Which gives me a lot of room to work with small little moments between the two maybe coming up in the next chapter. That may be up some time soon. **

**Oh and the last thought given by King Vegeta are some paraphrased lines form a poem by the smoothest mother fucker poet John Donne, who laid any woman with a simple sneeze. When I read this poem I immediately thought of Agula and Vegeta. Two explores widening their worlds with one another with a tamed flame that's slowly but surely growing to something huge. **

**But I digress it is now 12:38 in the morning and I'm insanely tired. So until next time my lovelies. Read lots and proliferate.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Where are we heading to?"

Agula turned to walk backwards and faced Raditz. "I'm heading over to the Royal room, to ask the King a question."

Raditz sighed," We're heading. Agula you and me are partners. Remember?"

Agula smiled and walked beside him and nodded.

Raditz's face flushed as he frowned," Don't go soft."

Agula rolled her eyes," I'm not the one going soft."

Raditz frowned and narrowed his eyes," What was that?"

Agula laughed," Oh, nothing." She turned a corner and with that she turned into the throne room. "Your Sire, do you happen to be aware of the location of Prince Vegeta …. and Nappa?"

King Vegeta frowned," Frieza requested to see him."

Agula nodded, totally oblivious to the lugubrious gaze the King held.

But then King Vegeta raised his eyebrow and eyed the empty space beside her," Where is Raditz?"

Agula smiled," He's waiting outside since I embarrassed just a mere minutes ago."

King Vegeta nodded.

"Do you have an idea when Vegeta will be back?"

"Vegeta?" King Vegeta smirked," Do you miss him already?"

Agula's eyes widened and face flushed," Hell no! I-I'm just bored."

King Vegeta smirked and chuckled," Could it be, Dear Agula that you have grown infatuated with Prince Vegeta?"

Agula's face now glowed red as she scoffed," Ew, no way. He's ew. HE'S-HES A BOY!"

King Vegeta chuckled," You'll like that about him one day."

Agula shook her head," Nope, never ever."

. . . . . . .

"The old King sure is going crazy. Me, have feelings for Vegeta. That's just impossible." Agula mumbled to herself. As she trailed behind Raditz. Her head hung as she flushed at her own thoughts.

"He's a gigantic egotistical jerk, he doesn't have the ability to like anyone." Her eyes widened as her ears burned.

"_Yes, uh, you look quit uh glowing."_

'He did get me my favorite dessert.'

Agula closed her eyes and shook her head and scowled," No all he ever does is yell at me."

…_idiot girl…_

…_stupid…_

…_infernal nuisance…_

Agula frowned," Prince Vegeta is such an ass. As if I'd ever give him my heart. I am to be treated as a Queen not some peasant." Agula squeaked as she bumped into something causing her to fall on her bottom.

She blinked her eyes open as she heard a deep chuckle. She looked up to see a smirking Raditz. "I guess I shouldn't worry about you and the Prince. If your right her falling for me."

Agula opened her mouth in shock, but her face flushing contradicted her glare, "Shut up!"

Raditz just chuckled and offered to her his hand," Come on, Princess."

Agula blushed, but smiled and took his hand in a fluttering heartbeat. 'Raditz is always nice to me.'

. . . . . . .

Vegeta sneezed.

Nappa turned to look down at the Prince. 'Somebody must be speaking of the Prince.'

Vegeta stood before the frowning Frieza.

"Prince Vegeta," he spoke with his shrill high voice.

Vegeta nodded," Frieza, you sent men whom said you wanted to speak with me."

Frieza nodded as his eyes narrowed. "More than just talk. Last time, we spoke with one another there was a lack of respect. And that won't be tolerated."

Vegeta's eyes narrowed.

Nappa's eyes widened as the hair on his tail and neck began to stand up.

. . . . . .

"Raditz's, where are you-." Agula squeaked as she immediately shut her mouth jumping behind the corner. She slowly peeked her head around, and her eyes widened.

Raditz stood hovering above a young chambermaid. He put his arms beside her face as he leaned down to whisper into her ear. His tail swung lazily behind him slowly wrapping itself around the young teen girl's wrist.

The girl smiled and flushed as she leaned her body into Raditz.

Agula jumped back and frowned to herself before she stomped away.

. . . . . .

Agula stood in her room staring at herself in her full length vanity mirror. She stared at her reflection; she stood on her toes and unwound her tail from her waist as she tried to 'flirtatiously' swing her tail behind her. She put her hands on her not fully developed hips.

"Why are my hips so small?" She squeezed her sides to make an hour glass figure. "Why aren't my curves protruding? That servant's body was like that."

She looked down in her upper armor. "What about these things? When are they going to grow? The servants were big and she is only 15."

Agula looked at her under developed body. She had no hips, curves, or breasts. She frowned," I have a body of a BOY!"

. . . . . .

"Have you had enough,_ Prince_ Vegeta?" He spat the word Prince out mockingly as if the title to the young boy was a joke.

Vegeta struggled to stand. He lifted himself up onto his hands and knees. His armor and cape were torn. He coughed and wheezed as he pushed himself shakenly onto his feet. He wiped the dried blood off his cheek. He spoke in a raspy voice," Not…eve…even… ."

He chuckled," This is for your own good."

. . . . . .

Agula walked out into the exotic flower yard, maybe this would get her mind off things. This garden was where the Queen will escape to relax.

Too bad that wouldn't be the case with Agula. Her eyes widened into shock as her face paled. There in front of her was an escalation to what happen earlier.

Raditz's nose trailed up the curve of the servant girl's neck as he slowly lowered his mouth over hers. To the point when he would speak she can feel the light lip brushes. Their noses brushed, "You're so beautiful."

The girl smiled and looked up at him with hooded eyes, a certain gleam Agula wasn't familiar with.

"Just let yourself go, I'll take care of you." Raditz's said huskily as he teased her with his slow movements. The girl nodded closing her eyes as she shivered in anticipation. Raditz took this as a go and finally quickly but softly planted his mouth onto hers. Raditz's tail found its way around the girl's upper thigh as his big hands rested onto her waist. Pulling her body closer to his and painlessly squeezing her waist and upper thigh. The girl moaned in approval. The girl snaked her hands around his neck and onto his head allowing her fingers to toy with his mane. Her tail softly swung behind her before it rested around his waist.

Agula couldn't take it anymore. Her eyes narrowed and her hands clenched into fists. And she allowed a growl to escape her mouth. "Raditz!" This shout caused the two to jump separating themselves. Raditz practically shoved the servant girl off of him. Both stared eyes wide open at the small seething girl. "Is this were you've been wasting your time with this peasant worker." The girl bowed her head. Agula gained a superior gleam in her eyes. She stared down at both of them with her nose in the air.  
"The late Queen is rolling in her grave, with the filthy doing what they were in Her special garden."

"Hey, it's nothing like that." Raditz tried to say.

Agula just turned and walked away. "Girl get to work!" With that girl scrambled away.

Raditz sighed and covered his face with one of his giant hands. "Princess, wait."

Agula stopped but didn't turn to look at him, she spoke sharply," Don't fallow me. If you want to spend so much time with cheap trash than do so."

She walked away.

Raditz growled frustrated.

. . . . . .

The King's eyes twitched," What do you think you wearing?"

Agula rolled her eyes," Clothing." She crossed her arms over her flat chest.

" No, you are not. Go back to your room and change immediately!"

Agula frowned," Why?"

King Vegeta frowned as a vein prodded out of his temple as he glared down at her. Young Agula was dressed as some cheap laborer. Her spandex was much too short, her hair was down from its usual high ponytail, she was wearing makeup, and she wore thigh high combat heeled boot. 'IS SHE CRAZY!?'

"Because you are dressed inappropriately for a girl your age. You look cheap and you are not. You are a girl of high status so you will dress like one. Now go to your room and change, now!" King Vegeta barked as he stood up and pointed to the door.

Agula growled, "FINE!" She turned on her toes and stomped out of the room.

King Vegeta frowned as he sat back down onto his throne. "She's so difficult. Why is she trying to grow up so fast?"

. . . . . . .

Agula walked into the hallway as she tied her hair back up into its usual high ponytail, fringe framing her faces. She grumbled in her usual attire now. She sighed with eyes closed, 'No, no I shouldn't be bitter. The King was right. I don't need to dress myself so inexpensively. I'm perfect the way I am.' Agula opened her eyes as her ears twitched as she heard someone groan.

She opened her eyes and say Nappa and beside him lipping was….

"Vegeta!" She sprinted from her spot over to him. She covered her mouth with her hands as she examined his battered body. "How the hell? Are you okay?"

Vegeta pushed her aside and continued to walk," Of course I am, what kind of stupid question was that?"

Agula looked at him worriedly and looked up at a frowning Vegeta. She gave him a questioning look. Nappa sighed and said in one word," Frieza."

"Ugh," Vegeta groaned which caused both of them to snap their heads toward him. He leaned agents the wall and then slip down it slowly.

"Vegeta!" Both Nappa and Agula shouted in unison. Agula subconsciously ran over to Vegeta and turned him so that she cradled his head into her lap.

He frowned and glared up at her," Stupid girl I'm fine." He sounded exhausted.

"Stop being an ass." Agula frowned at him. And with that he went unconscious.

"We need to tell King Vegeta," Agula said as she noticed Nappa behind her.

Nappa shook his head as he lifted Vegeta into his arm toward his room," We cant."

. . . . . .

Agula sat beside his bed. She frowned sadly as she watched him. He was asleep, but his body continued to be tense and his face was contorted in pain. He was dressed in new armor and bandaged.

"So Frieza?"

Nappa nodded.

Agula's eyes widened," Don't we work alongside with Frieza? Why would he hurt the Prince?"

Nappa's frown deepened," He doesn't work alongside anybody. He's the boss and he's just using us. "

"We have to tell the King."

Nappa shook his head," No. This is now between Prince Vegeta and Frieza."

Agula looked at back at Vegeta," But he's not ready."

Nappa looked at the intensity the young girl looked at Vegeta. HE looked at her the same way. With the same type of intensity, but both unaware and not ready for what that look means. "I've been with Vegeta ever since he was a baby. I raised him and I trained him. I'm glad to say I know him better than he knows even himself. Vegeta will only continue to grow powerful and stronger, who know maybe he'll become the first super saiyan. But what Frieza has done to him. Vegeta will take care of it, and if we don't let him then it'll shatter his pride." 

. . . . . .

Vegeta's eyes furrowed in pain before he slowly opened his eyes. He blinked confused to find himself in his room, in new armor, and bandaged.

He growled and curled his hands into fists, 'Damn that Frieza. How did he take me down so easily?' He turned his head to the right. His eyes furrowed in confusion, 'What is she doing here? How long has she been here?"

Agula kept her spot beside her bed, but she was hunched over as she laid her head in her crossed arms. He stared at her. She began to shift and blink her eyes. She slowly turned and looked at Vegeta who continued to stare at her unwaveringly.

She smiled softly and spoke quietly," Oh good your awake. How are you feeling?"

Vegeta turned his head forward, but continued to look at her through the corner of his eye," Better."

They stood in silence until Agula disrupted it again with a sigh," Vegeta we have to inform your father on what happened today. Frieza can't do this!"

Vegeta frowned," He can do anything he wishes."

"Then that's even more reason to notify your father."

Vegeta snapped his head to glare at her," I already said NO!"

Agula frowned," Why?"

"Because I forbid it. This is between me and that damn Frieza."

Agula frowned sadly," What if something happens?"

"Nothing will happen, and if something does I'll take care of it."

Agula looked at him through her eyelashes," But you can't, you're not strong enough. He's goanna hurt you." 'And I don't want that.'

He wanted to lift himself up on his elbows but couldn't even stand the weight on his arms. He fell back onto his bed. Agula frowned and stood up shaking her head. Vegeta's gaze fallowed her till she exited than he decided to speak," I will train and become the strongest saiyan to live and defeat Frieza for what he has done and said about out race. Ill protect you, so you don't have to have Raditz around, I'll do it myself."

. . . . . . .

'I'm sure the Queen wouldn't mind, it is for her son after all.' And with that she kneeled down and began to pluck leaves for a tea that will relieve the Prince's pain. She looked up and saw a mother and pup Nekra. The pup seemed to have injured his paw, and the older Nekra leaned over and licked it. 'Does that help any?' Agula shrugged and continued to pluck until she had a handful. 'This should be enough.' She walked up to the castle but soon noticed she was in the exact spot Raditz was earlier. She frowned but soon noticed the beautiful red and yellow flowers surrounding her. "These are so beautiful, why didn't notice them before." She leaned over and took a whiff.

The scent of the flower sent a shiver form the tip of her tail all the way to the top of her spine. Her tense body relaxed, her tail untangled itself form her waist, and eyes dilated. Her body felt hot and she felt a deep fill of warmth in her stomach as her toes curled.

"Princess, I've been looking around for you."

"Huh?" Raditz stared wide eyed, Agula slowly peeked over her shoulder shyly. Raditz's breath hitched. She faced him fully. Her face held an airy look as her pupils continued to dilate. Her tail swung loosely behind her, as a small soft purring purr emitted from her. She slowly walked up to him unconsciously swaying her small hips. And looked up at him. 

"Yes?" She purred out.

Raditz froze as he stared down at the girl. He looked behind her and noticed the red and yellow flowers. His eyes widened, those flowers are Saiyan Nip. He gulped," I was searching for you everywhere."

Through hooded eyes she asked," Did you look in the Prince's room?"

Raditz's eyes widened," The Prince's Room?"

"Yes I was there. Speaking of the Prince I have to go and take care of him." She began to sashay away.

Raditz continued to wear that shock look on his face," T-take care of him?"

Agula stopped and turned over her shoulder," Yes, you see he was being naughty and had been punished." And with that she disappeared.

Raditz stood slouched, "That girl she's got kink. That Prince is a lucky guy."

. . . . . .

"Oh he's asleep." She walked into the room to see the Prince's eyes closed and his chest rising and falling at his leveled breathing. "Well, I'm sure the tea works just as good cold." She placed it on the post beside his bed. She ran her fingers through her his hair." I know you'll be the greatest and strongest, Vegeta. I'm not worried anymore. Just don't be a blind fool and see what's in front of you." She noticed a slight cut on his forehead that bleed a little. Agula leaned closer to him and she didn't notice someone's hitched breath. She lightly licked his small cut before placing a small light kiss. And with that she turned around and began to exit the room. Little did she know that the Prince was awake the whole time and once her back was turned his gaze fallowed her form until she was out of his view.

**Phew, another one out. I'm trying to at least update once a week. **

**And as you can see in this chapter I played with the idea of Raditz and Agula. But of course seeing as she's young the crush will be one sided. (If even prominent) Raditz does not see Agula in a romantic way, he sees her as some kid he doesn't mind being around. Almost like a little sibling but not quite. He calls her Princess as a nickname. **

**And then there is some Frieza evilness in here building up to the suspense of the whole blow up Planet Vegeta thing. **

**Also some awkward teen girl hormone things. Agula also showcases some of her high status attitude. **

**I would also like to point out in the end when she licks him it's not anything too sexual (yet). I just believe the Saiyan race are very human but also very animalistic. That's why their power and passion is so much fiercer and feral. Thanks to all of my lovely readers. And I love to hear any ideas. Sooo until next time my lovelies. Read lots and proliferate. **


	7. Chapter 7

"It's time, Prince Vegeta, are you ready? The guest are arriving."

Prince Vegeta frowned not bothering to turn and face his father. He continued to stare out the window, arms crossed over his chest. He looked down at all the guests entering the castle," I still don't understand why you're even bothering with this feast."

King Vegeta rolled his eyes as he smirked," It's not every day you ascend into age. It's not every day a proud elite father can experience this, and divulge in the achievements of their son." Prince Vegeta continued to stare out the window, causing the King to sigh. "I'll return in a few minutes, I'm going to go and check on Agula." King Vegeta turned and made his way out towards the door.

"Father." The King stopped. "Take that white box by the door over to Agula."

King Vegeta nodded and picked up the small box. As King Vegeta exits Vegeta called after him," Make sure she is wearing blue."

The King continued to walk and opened the small box. The thing gleamed causing the King to smirk," Vegeta, you definitely have your mother's eye."

. . . . . .

"I thought you told me not to dress like this." Agula said as she looked at her reflection in the full length vanity.

King Vegeta chuckled," There's a difference between how you were dressed and how your dressed now."

Agula looked at herself. Her usual loose flowing hair was tied up into a high ponytail; only her fringe framing her face. Her face was adorned with light powder and paint: her full lips were now bright red, rosy cheeks, and black outlined her eyes and lashes. Her dress was blue and long as the extra material flooded the ground around her. She wore a formal cape that was held down to her dress by plates with the royal family insignia. She was in awe at her own reflection.

King Vegeta moved to stand behind her. "You look stunning." King Vegeta reached into his armor and placed the small head piece onto her head. Agula's eyes widened as she stared at her sparkling blue gem. "You look like a queen."

Agula smiled as she used the mirror to make eye contact with the King. "Thank you."

King Vegeta chuckled," You shouldn't be thanking me. You need to save that for Vegeta."

Agula's eyes widened as he cheeks flushed lightly," V-Vegeta got this for me?"

King Vegeta smirked and nodded," Yes, he choice it himself."

Agula's eyes stayed wide as she touched it.

King Vegeta looked down at the little doll in front of him. "She would have adored you. She would've dressed you up all the time. I know she wanted a daughter."

Agula looked at the King in sympathy but still decided to ask," Who?"

He didn't miss a beat when answering," My Queen."

"Do-Do you miss her?"

King Vegeta stood silent as he stared hollowly at the mirror, his face void of any emotion. Agula sighed and stared him in the eye," You can't be like my father, King Vegeta. As saiyans we're driven by fierceness and passion. We express feelings all the time." She shook her head at his silence. "I'll go get you some Zelong leaves to calm you."

"Everyday." The King turned to look up at the ceiling. "I miss you, my Queen. Always."

. . . . . .

"Raditz, sit boy."

Raditz closed his eyes and sighed, he hung his head as he took a step away from the girl he was just hovering over. He ran a hand through his mane.

The nervous servant girl looked at a scowling Agula," M-miss?"

Agula crossed her hands over her chest," Shouldn't you be somewhere not here?"

The girl nodded quickly," Yes." She then quickly scurried off.

Raditz finally looked up and looked over Agula. He smirked," Wow, Princess, you clean up good."

Agula blushed," Flattery will get you nowhere."

Raditz chuckled shrugging his shoulders," Can't blame me for trying." He placed his hands behind his head. "Come on, Princess don't be upset. She didn't mean nothing to me. I was just trying to have a little fun."

Agula frowned as she turned and began to walk away, Raditz fallowing. She mumbled disgusted," Pig."

Raditz chuckled," I like it when you talk dirty to me."

Agula stopped dead in her tracks and whipped around to glare at Raditz, causing him to smirk at her red face. "Raditz! What if somebody heard you!"

Raditz inched closer and closer to her face so their noses touched. He let out a playful growl as he smirked baring his canines," Let them." He whispered huskily.

Agula's face now glowed as she whirled around and quickly speed walked away, as fast as the dress allowed her. A chuckling Raditz fallowing on her heels.

. . . . . .

"What do you think?"

"It's amazing." Agula said in awe as she looked around the hall. " But…"

King Vegeta raised a brow," But?"

"I believe Vegeta would prefer those tapestries to be blue." Agula said motioning over to the red and gold material billowing agents the marble columns.

King Vegeta gave her a knowing smirk," And why would you say that?"

Agula's cheeks flushed a light pink," I just know for a fact it's a color to his preference." She shrugged as she scurried up to the men setting up.

King Vegeta chuckled as he thought back:

"_Your highness."_

_King Vegeta looked down at the old maid, a familiar small red robe in her hands. "Speak." He lightly ordered. _

_She slowly rose her head," Your highness, the girl, she wishes to not wear this one. She said it's a gaudy monstrosity." _

_The King rose a curious brow," And where did she get that idea."_

_The old maid shook her head," I haven't had the slightest idea." _

"_Very well." The King nodded. "Than suit her tastes. Whatever she wants, you give to her." _

_The old lady bowed," Yes your highness." She left the dress on the ground and quickly made her exit directly to the seamstress. _

_King Vegeta's face snapped up at the now demolished dress. He fallowed the ki path back to a scowl faced Vegeta. " I told her if I ever saw that robe again I'd blast it." _

_King Vegeta stared at his so in curiosity. 'My boy how've you began to change.'_

"Is this to your liking milady?"

Agula nodded smiling at the male saiyan servant," Yes, yes excellent."

Raditz looked at all the saiyan men and women scattering around to adjust all of Agula's changes. He looked over at Agula, "Why blue?"

Agula shyly looked up at the ceiling seeming to be in thought as she pushed her finger tips together. "Uhhh…"

"_What's that gaudy monstrosity you've got on?" _

_Agula turned around to glare at Vegeta, who was leaning agents the door frame, with his arms crossed over his chest. _

"_Shut up! Who the hell let you in here anyways? What if you saw something?" _

"_See what? There's nothing to see." _

_Agula's eyes narrowed as she bared her canines at him," You no good son of a –"_

"_Maybe something in blue."_

_Agula's eyes widened," What?" _

"_I prefer that color, maybe it'll look good on you. Not that the red didn't. I just prefer the red to stay on your face, while you wear the blue; it's very becoming." _

_Agula's eyes widened as he cheeks began to burn. 'What the hell has gotten into him?!' She snapped back around to the three side by side mirrors trying to ignore her now sweaty palms," Whatever, I'll do as I please. It's not like I'm wearing it for you."_

Agula's face flushed lightly as she closed her eyes," Just a feeling."

Raditz nodded as he watched Agula order the people to rearrange the sittings and yell at the cook to bring out more meat. He sweat dropped," What a royal pain in the ass."

. . . . . .

"Kid, what the hell are you still doing here? Everyone expected you a while ago, don't you want to see all your handy work." 'Even though you actually didn't do any of it.' Raditz said and thought as he stared at a fidgety Agula.

She looked up at him," Well, it's an elite thing, I can't really enter without an escort."

Raditz nodded," Okay, who? I'll go get him."

"It's suppose to be my father, but he's not showing up." Agula frowned.

Raditz raised an eyebrow. 'Soooo? Her father? She knows him? Must be an elite thing.' Raditz didn't understand her hurt demeanor. He himself didn't know his father or even cared to know him. He didn't care. He sighed as he felt a nagging feeling in the back of his head and a tightening in his chest looking at her pouty little face. He rolled his eyes," Cheer up, kid. I'll do it."

. . . . . .

Raditz frowned as he entered the room and some elites sneered at him,' Damn bastards."

"If one of these arrogant assholes look at you in disgust again. I'll personally cut off some tails." Agula growled loud enough so people are aware of her threat. Raditz snickered as the elites all snapped their heads away.

Agula glared at them al until she saw a tuff of hair and a huge as man. Agula grabbed Raditz's hand," Come on their this way." Agula walked as Raditz trailed behind her.

His eyes wide as he allowed the tiny girl lead him. He scrunched up his nose,' Her hand is so…small.' His gaze traveled up her hand to her wrist to her arm to her shoulder to her neck and finally to her face. 'She's so….fragile.'

Nappa caught sight of the two emerging figures and halted in his steps as he looked at Agula. She was dressed like mini queen. Nappa smirked," She would've treasured this problematic girl."

Agula's eyes narrowed at the smirk on Nappa's face. Nappa's eyes gleamed," Wow, you look remotely decent."

Agula scowled," Sorry I can't say the same."

Nappa chuckled. Raditz turned his head between the two but noticed Vegeta's intense glare on Agula . Raditz growled in the back of his throat as he glared at the Prince.

As the two continued to bicker Vegeta found himself unwaveringly staring at Agula. Her hair was up only allowing her fringe to frame her face. A princess head piece resting agents her forehead. Her usual spandex and armor now replaced with a blue dress robe, the extra material flooding around her feet; making every step she takes look as if she's floating. That formal cape did look good on her and had HIS family's insignia. It looked very good and gave her a powerful look. He now noticed how plump her lips are, or how symmetrical her cheek bones are, or how sparkly her eyes are. She looked like royalty, but only one thought ran through his head, which was: 'Blue definitely suits her better.'

Agula turned her glare on Vegeta, but smiled at him," Anniversary of, my Prince's birth. A new age, a new man." Vegeta's eyes widened at the compliment. Agula smiled at the giant blush on his cheeks. She took the embarrassed Prince as a chance to look him over. He wore his usual spandex and armor, but it was shining and unscratched. His cape billowing behind him, being held down by his plates adored with the royal family insignia. Agula's eyes furrowed,' Are we matching?'

"Well," Vegeta cleared his throat," Let's get his over with."

Agula smiled and nodded as she walked by his side. She inched close to the Prince to the point were their arms brushed constantly. Vegeta's ears burned, but he puffed his chest out, held his head up, and walked taller; as people turned to look at the two.

Raditz moved to fallow but was stopped by a rough hand on his shoulder pulling him back. Raditz snapped around to glare at Nappa. He shrugged," Let the two go. He'll take care of her. Go chase some tail or something."

Nappa turned to walk away, while Raditz stood in his spot and watched the two walk off. "Him?! He's just some kid." He whispered hoarsely.

. . . . . .

The Prince groaned and rolled his eyes.

Agula giggled, causing the Prince's ears to perk, he looked at her from the corner of his eyes. 'She's never made that sound before.'

"What's the matter, Vegeta?"

"These people are all so…"

"Annoying?" Agula guessed causing the Prince to look down at her. "I understand, but it's the right thing to do at a feast like this. To complement the man of the hour, especially, if it's the Prince OF all saiyans."

Vegeta's face steamed hot red as Agula grabbed his arm. He looked down at her smiling face as she greeted people from a distance. 'What is she doing?!' But he didn't shake her off, he just sighed and tried to relax his tense muscles.

"I don't understand why my father wastes his time on this. I'm not going to stop aging any time soon"

"It's not a waste of time. This is a way for your father to show how proud he is of you. He's able to celebrate his intelligent, strong, handsome, and cunning son."

Vegeta turned his head to the side to try and hide his burning face. Unconsciously Vegeta relaxed his remaining tense muscles in his back, and walked taller.

Vegeta caught eye of the snack table and rolled his eyes changing direction. Agula opened her eyes and smiled.

"General Nappa."

Nappa looked down to see and old colonel of his old fleet. Nappa stood uncaringly agents the wall behind him lifting an eyebrow to signal the man to speak.

He motioned to the two behind him," Is that her?" Nappa looked and nodded. "Sir, is there any way to get him interested in my daughter?"

Nappa lazily looked up to Vegeta and Agula.

"Come on Vegeta just try it." Agula pleaded as she held the sweet in her fingers.

Vegeta frowned," Get that out of my face."

"Come on you'll like it. It's not too sweet. I'll even feed it to you," She said moving t before him.

Vegeta growled and crossed his arms over his chest as he looked above her head. But seconds' later opened his mouth a light blush decorating his face. Agula smirked and feed him. Vegeta chewed the treat.

"Isn't it good?"

Vegeta continued to look away," Shut it." Agula smirked.

Nappa smirked as he looked at the two," No chance, this one Vegeta choice himself."

. . . . . .

Agula smiled up at Vegeta as he chewed, Vegeta's face suddenly soured. Agula raised a brow.

She frowned," It couldn't have been that bad."

"Prince Vegeta, I've finally caught you tonight."

Agula blinked confusedly as she turned around. In front of her was a boy with messy brown hair kneeling before the two.

The figure looked up at Vegeta with a mocking smirk plastered on his face.

Vegeta frowned," Zargus."

Zargus' smirking form stood up and finally noticed Agula. He continued to keep his gaze on her as he spoke to Vegeta. "It's good to see you Prince Vegeta. It's been far too long." A snarl built up in Vegeta's chest as he saw Zargus' continuous stare on Agula. "And who is this mouthwatering being?" He asked as he grabbed Agula's hand kissing it. "Zargus at your service."

Agula blushed," I'm Agula."

"Agula what a beautiful name for such a beautiful creature."

Agula blinked," Uh…"

Vegeta moved to stand in front of Agula as he puffed out his chest, glaring up at Zargus , ready to say something ; but his father called him away. Vegeta stared heatedly up at Zargus, who smirking, looked down at him. Seeing as Zargus was a good foot or two taller than Vegeta.

"I do believe you shouldn't let your father waiting." Vegeta growled as he turned to stomp away. Zargus smirked as he looked at a confused Agula. "Now shall we?"

Agula turned to a retreating Vegeta.

. . . . . .

Vegeta stomped over to his father, his arms crossed over his chest. Vegeta raised a questioning brow as he saw his father with a woman by his side. This woman was slim and had no visible sign of muscle. Her tail spiraled around her leg. The odd thing was the color of her hair, which was a very light color it was the color of the second sun. Yellow.

King Vegeta nodded at his son," Aw yes, Prince Vegeta. I'd like you to meet Betrota. She is a saiyan matchmaker, the best our kind can afford. She takes in saiyan females and breeds them to be the best."

Vegeta frowned," And your business here is exactly what? I refuse to allow Agula to leave with you, just to waste time so you can teach her how to be a good wife."

Betrota flinched back with wide and confused eyes," Agula?" She asked surprised; she looked over to a smirking King Vegeta.

The King chuckled," Yes, Agula. She is Vegeta's future mate."

Betrota turned to the Prince," Are you sure your highness? I have a great bunch of girls whom were raised just to become your wife." 

Vegeta frowned," Of course I'm sure." He turned to walk away. As he walked he spoke loud enough so she can hear him. "I have no use for your females, I already have my hand full with Agula."

The Prince grumbled to himself as he made his way away from his father and that idiotic woman. Until he froze as he came upon a scene, he turned on his heels and left.

There sitting down, too close for Vegeta's liking, was Agula and Zargus.

. . . . . .

Agula frowned annoyed," Why do you insist on sitting so close to me?"

Zargus threw her a charming smile as he spoke to her. He inched his face closer to hers." So I can hear your velvety voice better."

Agula frowned confusedly as she blushed, moving her face away. She also scooted herself away from him, all he did was move even closer. Agula frowned," I should really get back to Prince Vegeta."

Zargus raised his eyebrows and smirked, then moved his gaze back to Agula," Seems like he doesn't want to be interrupted."

Agula slowly turned and she frowned. Vegeta was there surrounded by three girls, Agula growled lightly as her tail stood pin straight. "That bastard." Agula promptly stood and stormed away.

Zargus chuckled," That was attractive." He said as he watched her trudge away.

. . . . . .

Betrota glared down at the three saiyan girls before her." Ladies, you came here with a mission. You three were breed to be married to royalty, but only one of you can achieve it. You three are the best, go and get it. Do what you have to! Don't let that girl take your birth right."

The three girls nodded.

Betrota nodded," Be off then."

All girls turned and immediately spotted the Prince.

Artchika smirked a feline like smile," He's mine."

. . . . . .

"Prince Vegeta," someone purred behind him.

Vegeta's head snapped around and caught sight of three saiyan girls before him. Two girls with black hair and eyes looked identical. Except on had long hair reaching past her waist and the other had her hair up into two ponytails. The one in the middle stood out. She had short light brown hair and was shorter than the other two. Vegeta scrunched up his nose in disgust.

She seductively smiled up at him," We are all happy to meet you. I am Artchika and these two are Tatsora and Lettcee. And we are here to please you."

Prince Vegeta rose an eyebrow," What?"

She giggled," I said we are pleased to meet you, my Prince." She smiled. She allowed her tail to swing behind her.

Vegeta's eyes fallowed its movement becoming hypnotized. Tatsora and Lettcee smirked at one another as they moved to stand behind the Prince making sure to press themselves up agents his back. Vegeta's head spun as all these different scents filled with desire hit his nose and all the rumbling purrs in his ear.

Artchika stood before the Prince, her body pressed agents his," How about we give you something to eat."

Vegeta's mind unclouded as he scrunched his nose,' This false fragrance burns my nostrils.' "If it gets you to shut up."

Artchika smirked quickly latching onto his arm as they walked away. Vegeta glared down at her as she purred.

. . . . . .

"Heartbreaking isn't it."

Agula stared blankly at the retreating forms of Vegeta and some female. She was all over him and HE LET HER! Agula stared emotionless as she felt Zargus stand closely behind her.

He leaned down so he can speak into her ear," Looks like the Prince caught himself a new toy." He purred deeply making sure she can feel his hot breath on her neck," I'll take care of you."

Agula's eye widened as she shook him off and walked away, leaving behind a smirking Zargus.

"Keep it up with your little whores, Vegeta. You'll practically be giving Agula to me."

**So it seems that there is trouble brewing with this new saiyan girl all over Vegeta. Agula definitely does not appreciate the fact that she isn't the one all over him. What will happen? Will Agula give into Zargus, the new male elite, but how can he possibly overcome the Prince of all DAMN saiyans. Or will Agula just beat the snot out of Agula. Who will be entering in the next chapter, a certain 'cold hearted' father. And speaking what the hell is wrong with Vegeta letting Artchika be all over him. Can't the two love birds get over their little jealousy? Or will it be too late and allow Raditz to swoop in and steal away Agula.**

**In this chapter, I played a little more at the development of Raditz and Agula. Seeing as Raditz seems like a little flirt to me, seeing is just a teen. Ages standing at: Vegeta now 11, Agula 10, and Raditz 14. He is just a mere four years older than her, a lot of things can happen in the future chapters. *smirks evilly***

**Hello my lovelies, long time no see. Hee hee hee hee No, but seriously I am so very sorry for my long absence and my lack of updating. This chapter was suppose to be up a while back actually. I had it all typed and ready to submit but when I re-read it and had a thought: It was complete shit. It was too fast it didn't make sense. It would've been and awful chapter overall and I couldn't give that to my wonderful readers. So I did the only sound thing to do; and that was to rewrite it until I liked it. So I'm sorry if it's still horrible. But I have two more chapters lined up all I need to do is type them up. So thank you for all being patient. **

**I've also haven't been updating because I'm been crazy busy. Who ever said senior year is the fun year is a terrible terrible person. I have hand my hands fun with school, A.P. work, practices, competitions, and USA Nationals. But now that some of that is out of the way and my after school life revolves around just practicing for the Spring Show its more relaxing. So hopefully I get more chapters up. **

**I'd also like to thank all my lovely readers, whom messages me about my updates. Thank you, it's helpful to have people remind me they're waiting on my chapters. It makes me feel so happy. And a special thank you to Merifaye. Thank you so much for all your love and saiyan names. I really to appreciate it. Thank you to all my lovely readers. Sooooo until next time (hopefully soon) my lovelies. Read lots and proliferate. **


	8. Chapter 8

King Vegeta raised an eyebrow as he saw Agula flee the party. His eyes immediately scanned the room for his son. He frowned as soon as he saw Vegeta walking around with a light haired saiyan girl hanging from his arm.

"Betrota." He growled.

King Vegeta quickly made his way to his son. Nappa spotted the King's fast movements and quickly fallowed. "Your highness is there a problem?"

King Vegeta narrowed his eyes," Yes. A light haired problem." The King continued his course as Nappa fallowed confused.

"My son." The King rose his voice with authority and clear distaste.

Vegeta looked up at his father and Nappa. Nappa looked down at the girl, causing Nappa to sigh,' This can't be good.'

"Father."

King Vegeta looked down at his nose at the girl.

The girl frowned, but quickly twisted it into a smile. "My name is Artchika, your highness."

King Vegeta nodded," Your hair color is interesting."

The girl blushed angrily," Yes, well I can assure you that I am very strong."

"You have to forgive me, miss, because I don't believe it." Artchika flinched at the sound of his cod voice. King Vegeta turned to walk away. "My son once you're done playing in the dirt, Agula may not be there. Once you're on top you can't scoop for the trash."

Artchika glared at the retreating form of the King.

Vegeta wore a concentrated look on his face. He unraveled Artchika from his arm and walked away.

Artchika whined but fallowed behind him anyway.

. . . . . .

"Will you quit bothering me? I'm not interested." Agula grumbled as she walked away from Zargus.

Zargus only continued to smirk," Well what much else of a choice do you have. Seeing as the Prince is no longer available to you."

Agula wanted to open her mouth and refuse his comment, but she wavered. 'He did let her be all over him.' Her hardened eyes softened. 'Doesn't he like my company?'

"Agula."

Agula's shoulders tensed at the familiar voice and as his hand clamped around her wrist. She slowly turned her head to stare at Vegeta.

"Leave me alone."

. . . . . .

Vegeta's eyes widened as he looked at Agula. She frowned at him and tore her wrist free. Vegeta can see it her eyes shinned with betrayal and hurt. He opened his mouth but nothing came out, except the feeling of falling hit his gut. She turned form him and walked away.

A deep chuckling erupted beside him, Vegeta turned his glare on Zargus.

"Poor Prince Vegeta, ruining the good thing you already had. Advice from me, who has two more years on you. Girls don't appreciate roaming eyes." And with that said he turned to fallow Agula.

Vegeta stared at the floor with hands clenched into fists as he growled.

"My Prince." Purred the voice he didn't want to hear.

. . . . . .

"Old friend, it's good to see you." King Vegeta said smiling at the man before him.

In front of him stood a tall man, an inch or two taller than the King. He had large shoulders, seeing as he was built, His hair and facial hair both ravenous black like his daughter, tail wrapped around his waist tightly. His facial expression in a serious set. He turned and smirked," King Vegeta, old friend, it's nice to see you again."

"Here to see Agula, Kale?"

Kale frowned," You already know that answer."

King Vegeta frowned," She called you cold hearted."

Kale chuckled darkly," Far from it."

King Vegeta held sympathy for his friend," She's growing up to be a wonderful warrior."

Kale stood silent. "And I hold great envy toward you, Vegeta. I get the short end of the stick. You get to watch my little creature grow up. You have a son and gain a daughter; while I gain a son and lose my blood line."

King Vegeta stood quiet.

"But I don't and can't hate you, my dear friend. I'm glad that it's you watching over her when I can't. I'm comforted with that thought. I know you will give her the whole universe."

King Vegeta smiled," The Prince, will give her even more."

Kale chuckled," Not if he continues as he is tonight."

King Vegeta frowned," I hope Agula beats it out of him. I blame Betrota."

"You rang, your highness."

Both turned to see an "innocently" smiling Betrota. Both males frowned.

Kale scowled," Betrota, still running your little whore house?"

She ground her teeth," I train young girls to be perfect wives."

Kale rolled his eyes," My daughter will not be held accountable if any of your little harpies lose teeth."

"Yes, I've had the pleasure of seeing young Agula. I must say she is mannish." She shrugged," Not the girl's fault, seeing as she was raised without a mother. She was raised just like a low class."

Kale growled and moved forward.

King Vegeta stood between the two as he glared daggers at Betrota. "Betrota, it's quiet obvious that you are not wanted here."

. . . . . .

"Stupid Vegeta! I hope you're happy with your dirty little harpy. I hope you like fake submissive woman, who just want your title. I don't care anymore. She can have him. I have…." She stopped and stared out at the balcony. 'Who do I have? I have nobody.' "I have myself."

"And me."

Agula snapped around to see a smirking Raditz. "I'll let you be my princess."

Agula blushed but frowned," Stop being stupid."

Raditz chuckled," You're the one being stupid. You're out here brooding over the Prince." Agula immediately closed her mouth and blushed. "Don't waste your time on him. If he's not going to treat you right, fuck him. You'll have me. I'll be your only ally."

Those words shocked Agula. Her heart beat in her ears. "H-how can you say something about them like that so lightly?"

Raditz leaned off the wall and stood before her. "Because they don't mean shit to me. They would've treated me like shit, usually so why should I care about them, like I do for you. You're my only ally here. You always treated me as an equal. So no matter I have your back." Raditz gave her his hand and she took it. Her small hand covered by his giant one.

"But I don't want to forget the Prince," She whispered.

Raditz frowned," I know. Hopefully he gets his shit together." He grumbled with a tired sigh.

. . . . . .

"I know it'll please her, if you see her."

Kale frowned as he stared before himself. "I can't, it'll be too hard."

King Vegeta remained silent. "A young girl needs her father.

Kale sighed," And your it now. I know it's selfish, but I won't. Every time you look at your son, you see yourself. When I look at my daughter I see my wife. So in a way I guess you are the lucky one. I'll be on my way."

King Vegeta nodded as he watched Kale walk away.

. . . . . . .

Artchika scowled as the Prince sat beside her, not acknowledging her one bit. He sat with his chin in his palm as he stared straight ahead. Nothing seemed to work on him. She huffed in annoyance.

But soon an idea hit her. She smirked evilly, The Prince may be different in attitude than other males, but atomically he's the same.

"My Prince, you seem so tense." She purred. As he stood behind him massaging her shoulders. Prince Vegeta tensed at her touch. "Relax my, King." She whispered in his ear. As her hands went down his chest to his abdomen to his upper thighs until she finally hit the Prince's second head.

Vegeta let out a surprised gasp as he immediately stood up, causing Artchika to fall onto the ground.

Artchika looked baffled as she looked up at him," What's the matter?"

Vegeta frowned," You are, what the matter! I have no interest in a being such as yourself! So save the little dignity you have as a saiyan. Pick yourself up off the floor and leave my sight!" Vegeta turned and walked away.

. . . . . .

"Why, may I ask, are you giving this back?" King Vegeta looked down at Agula and Raditz who stood behind her.

"Because Vegeta hasn't made up his mind. And I will not be treated as some low class wench. I am a lady and I am also a warrior. Meaning I will not allow someone to hold so much power over me or my pride. I will be treated as one and no lower."

King Vegeta frowned and looked up to the smirking Raditz.

. . . . . .

"Father, servant, Agula."

All expressions formed into frowns.

Agula turned to Vegeta and rolled her eyes as she walked away.

Vegeta frowned then looked questioningly at his father, King Vegeta showed him the amulet.

Vegeta growled and tore the piece of jewelry out of his hand and fallowed Agula.

Raditz was going to fallow too, but was stopped by the King. "Let them go."

. . . . . .

"Agula! Agula, listen! I command you to stop your nonsense." Vegeta growled out as she stomped after Agula. He's been calling her but she refused to stop.

Agula snapped around," Oh you command me to stop? How about you stop chasing me. All off a sudden you want to pay me some attention, out of this whole night. Why don't you just go back to your little wench."

As Agula shouted at Vegeta, he stared at her with wide eyes, and watched her flush as she shouted. Once she stopped her words and he processed them he began to smirk and chuckled. "Is this what it is about? You're jealous?"

Agula flinched back," W-what n-no I wasn't-I could care less. Who you run off with. Just cut your ties with me. If you're playing games. I'd rather not waste my time." She blushed looking to the side.

He chuckled.

Next thing Agula knew, a hand was on her chin guiding her head to look at him. He stared into the eyes of a smirking Vegeta. He stared into his unwavering gaze, but she just couldn't look away. But subconsciously she began to take steps back, until her body hit the wall. Vegeta continued to stare, Agula moved her gaze to the left as she slowly lifted her head to the side baring her neck. Clearly showing Vegeta her submission.

Her eyes widened as she felt Vegeta's breath on her ear. "I make no mistakes in my choices." She felt cool metal on her forehead, her head piece. He whispered," I prefer to see you in blue not green."

Agula flushed but soon gasped when she felt a quick nip in her neck. She opened her eyes and Vegeta was walking away. "Are you coming?"

Agula rolled her eyes," Always." She quickly walked to his figure, who stopped to wait for her to meet his side.

Both walked together, both unaware of their future together.

. . . . . .

Tatsora and Lettcee smirked at each other. Both twins looked at each other smiling cheekily.

"We'll succeed."

"Were Artchika failed."

They both unraveled their tails from their waists and swung them to match the movements of their hips.

. . . . . .

Agula frowned as she saw the saiyan twins walking their way. She quickly wrapped her tail around Vegeta's tail, intertwining. Vegeta tensed, but blushed as he looked down at Agula, whom only looked up at him and smirked as they continued to walk to their seats. They pasted the twins that now stood shocked. Agula looked at them and bared her fangs, causing both girls to jump. She also flipped her hair and they gasped at the mark.

She sat beside Vegeta and Raditz on her other side, while on Vegeta's other side sat his father.

King Vegeta stood and silence meet the room," We'll all be enjoying this feast and night in the honor of my son. Prince Vegeta." He sat and everyone looked at him. But he soon turned his gaze onto Vegeta. He hesitated for a second and then turned to Agula. Who nodded and took a bit out of her meal, and short after everyone began to eat.

King Vegeta smirked at Betrota.

Betrota had one thing right. Not having a mother did hold her back in information. For instance, Vegeta allowing her to eat before he did showed everyone her clamed status. And THAT Mark on her neck is now the stamp of the Prince: allowing everyone to know that she is now longer available.

"Vegeta made a good choice alright." King Vegeta chuckled to himself.

**Hello my lovelies, wow look at that two chapters in one day. I'm so proud of myself. Well any way lets take a quick look at this chapter. **

**Okay so Agula and Vegeta are now a little bit older hitting that magical change of puberty. I honestly don't know where I am heading with Raditz and Agula it really can go in any direction. Let me just state this Agula and Vegeta are not anyway going to be sexual to one another. They are far too young and are both not getting to learn about that correctly. The submission she showed is in no way sexual, that is an animal sign of the power she is allowing him to have and in return he made the promise to take care of her. **

**I did a lot of research about how animals claim their mates. And I found these: bites, shows of submissiveness and allowing the mate to eat before him. I thought those were good, I couldn't have Vegeta peeing on her. But yes Vegeta and Agula are making their steps. I can confidently say a few more chapters and then it's time to join Frieza on the ship as adolescent preteens. Can't wait. Soooo until next time my lovelies. Read lots and Proliferate. **


	9. Chapter 9

"Your highness, Frieza is here to see you."

King Vegeta frowned, "Lead him in." 'What the hell is Frieza doing here? On my planet!' King Vegeta tore himself away from his throne as he began to pace. His muscles on his body began to tense as the hair on the back of his neck and tail began to stand. He nervously began to clench and unclench his fists. The King counted the footsteps until they became louder and clearer. He turned his back toward the door as he fully faced his throne.

The door opened.

King Vegeta became rigid as he felt that dark aura of power.

"Your Highness." Teased the high pitched nasally voice of the unwelcomed guest.

King Vegeta frowned and closed his eyes. "Frieza, what are you doing her on my planet, in my home." He whipped around a scowl on his face," We had a contract."

Said alien chuckled as he looked up in amusement at the Saiyan King. "My, my your highness you seem to be blunt and directly to the point today." Frieza teased as he spat out the regard to higher status as if it were some joke. Frieza's smirk widened as he saw the scowl on King Vegeta's face remain. "I'm here to watch over my race of monkeys."

King Vegeta frowned as he suddenly exploded. "You bastard. You do not referee to me or my people as things such as monkeys. The service we are loaning you, is simply out of gain for ourselves." It was King Vegeta's turn to smirk," There are things you are still unaware of about the saiyan race. We grow stronger where some may just crumble. So don't even think of trying to walk in here and threaten me and my race. Because one of these days a super saiyan may just come out of nowhere and end the tyranny you hold."

Frieza just continued to smirk in amusement. "Very well, King Vegeta. Forgive me for my lack of respect it was very rude of me. I will escort myself out, please do try to forgive my insolence." And with that Frieza walked out of the royal room.

King Vegeta couldn't help but frown at the retreating form of the small alien. Every word that left his mouth was anything but genuine. It was mocking and even laced with malice. 'What is that arrogant bastard up to?'

. . . . . .

As Frieza made his way out of the castle that smirk quickly formed into a frown. 'What the hell was that babbling saiyan talking about? What am I still unaware of? They can't defeat me.' Frieza stopped as he stood upon a large hill as he looked down at the training ground of all the other primates.

"Frieza."

Frieza didn't flinch at the sound of the new voice. "Zarbon."

The handsome green alien kneeled down on one knee as he bowed his head. "My liege."

"I need you to gather information on 'Super Saiyans' for me right away."

Zarbon nodded. "Yes, my lord."

And just as quick as Frieza turned back, Zarbon was no longer in sight.

Frieza frowned," I'll be the reason for another extinction."

. . . . . . .

"AGULA! What's the matter?!" Raditz ran into the room he heard her shout from. His nerves were on end. He's eyes wide as he looked around the room. Everything seem usual nothing was out of the ordinary or seemed to be a threat. He saw Agula's small frame stretch as she rose from the ball she was previously curled into. Agula looked over her shoulder and smiled. She quickly turned around, and now Raditz was made aware that she held a Tarble in her arms.

"Raditz, great you're here! You need to see this." Agula placed Tarble back onto the ground and quickly made her way to stand beside Raditz. "Tarble, baby, come over here." She cooed as she motioned Tarble over. The young infant giggled and clapped his hands as he walked over to her.

Raditz frowned," Is this it? Agula he's been capable of walking for a while."

Agula turned her head and glare at Raditz," Shut up and look." She reached her hand up and turned his face forward.

"You praise this kid way too much." He grumbled resulting in Agula to shush him. But he was quickly quitted with the view of Tarble hoovering above the ground before he was in Agula's open arms.

Agula smiled as she cooed and nipped his nose. Raditz couldn't help but look at the young girl, in just a short couple of months she's really has grown. She now stands a few inches taller than Vegeta. At the thought of Vegeta Raditz couldn't help but look at the curve of young Agula's neck. A couple months back, Vegeta has marked her. But he didn't bite deep enough to claim her fully. The thing that worries him is the now noticeable scent of hormones running in the two younger saiyans. The most worrying part of it is that Agula seems to be a little too straight forward and has begun the sequence of grappling.

"Hey, Raditz you okay?"

Raditz shook his head and looked at the smiling Agula. Tarble was busy sucking his thumb as he grabbed her ear. "Yeah, I was just thinking."

"Didn't sprain anything?" She teased.

Raditz rolled his eyes as he smirked," Haha brat."

His answer caused her to giggle. "Well come on, it's time for Tarble's bath."

. . . . . .

"Nappa!"

The taller man with bulging muscles couldn't help but chuckle as he ran his hand through the tuff of hair on his head. "No Vegeta, Agula isn't here."

"Good." Vegeta moved to stand beside Nappa as they both strolled down the corridor to make it to the training room. "She's gone insane. Tackling me down anytime she sees fit."

Nappa couldn't help but allow the shit eating grin appear on his face. "Don't blame the girl, Vegeta. She's just grappling. It's what female saiyans do, it's in their nature."

"And why does she feel the need to do it." Vegeta furrowed his brows.

Nappa shrugged," It's just a female's way of showing their….interest."

Suddenly Vegeta's eyes widened as he's face slowly flushed," Interested?! In what?"

Nappa laughed," Don't stress yourself over it, Vegeta. It's a good natural thing just let it happen."

"So it's expected of me to just let it happen?"

"Just do what feels natural."

"This girl is going to be the death of –" Vegeta was cut short as he was suddenly forced onto the ground. A weight sitting on his back now, he looked over his shoulder to see a smiling Agula. "Would you QUIT IT!" He barked as he turned around and began to wrestle her. Agula smiled as they both began to roll around on the ground, she would nip at his ear. Causing the Prince's anger and annoyance to grow. "Ow- What the hell are you doing?"

Agula smirked as she now sat on his stomach," Winning." As she grabbed onto his wrist and battled with him so she can pin them down.

Nappa smirked at the two adolescents and turned to look at a frowning Raditz. Nappa purposely slapped Raditz's shoulder causing him to tumble forward. The long maned man turned to glare at the giant," Lighten up, lower class, this is suppose to happen. Don't be so high strung."

"I need to be high strung. The red moon is almost near." He growled.

. . . . . .

"Your highness?"

King Vegeta blinked his eyes as he focused on the speaker before him. In front of him stood none other than his right hand. The King smiled," Ay Kale anything new with the Zangorian Planet?"

The older elite saiyan shook his head," No, Vegeta. The meeting went as plan. We went in and conquered; Zangoria is now going to be a new port for Frieza's business. All those horned, marked, blue haired aliens are now under his control. So I'd say a mission complete."

The King nodded," Good."

Kale's brows furrowed. His old friend nodded and he spoke; but in an unusual matter. He's voice was vacant the same with his eyes; he seemed almost distracted. "Where's your mind traveled to old friend?"

The King sighed," Frieza, he was here."

The hair of Kale's neck and tail stood," What! Why was he here?"

"He said he was simply checking in. But that's not what it felt like, he being here didn't feel right. I don't know why but I know he's planning something. And it's not going to be good on our end."

"But why? We do everything we need to do."

The King shook his head," He doesn't care. I know it, I see it in his eyes. To him we are all indispensable." His fists clenched as he turned to look Kale in the eye," But he under estimates us. We are the race bred to kill and conquer and no one will get in the way. What can one sapient possibly due agents a whole race of saiyans."

Oh how those words will come back and destroy the planet itself.

. . . . . .

Raditz stood as drips of sweat rolled down his face as his chest quickly heaved as he tried to regain his breathing. He smirked as he wiped his mouth and turned to spit over his left shoulder," You're getting pretty good, Princess."

Agula smiled as she mirrored close to the same condition Raditz was in, the only difference is that Agula seems to be able to compose herself faster. "Yeah I know, I've been training with Vegeta."

"Or it can be all the ass kickings delivered by Nappa." Raditz smirked.

"Well you seem to get the same training then, but you don't seem to be getting any better." This caused Raditz to frown and bare his canines. He quickly threw himself over to Agula trying to hit her with one of the multiple impetuous punches he was throwing, becoming increasingly frustrated as she smiled dodging every single one.

. . . . .

"Vegeta?"

Agula walked into the empty throne room as she looked at the Prince before her. The Prince stood stonily in front of the throne, void of his father at the moment. He looked at the throne intensely.

He didn't turn at the sound of her voice.

'What can be going through the head of his?' Agula walked forward and stood beside Vegeta as she too stared at the throne.

Vegeta looked at her from the corner of her eyes. "I didn't ask for you to look for me nor stay alongside of me."

Agula shrugged her shoulders but didn't turn to look at him. "I know but here I am. You know Nappa is looking around for you….But if you don't want to go back to him just yet I get it. You seem tense."

She finally turned to look at him. Vegeta turned his sight quickly upon the chair again.

"You'll be sitting there soon enough, Vegeta. Don't kill yourself over it." This caused Vegeta to snap his face around to face her. "You know I've noticed. You're not acting like yourself. You're much quieter, as weird as it may sound. You haven't been eating a much, and you seem to be isolating yourself much more often. "Vegeta's eyes widened. Agula smirked and looked at him from the corner of her eyes. "Yeah and you also stopped your complaining and seem to be going soft when it comes battling." Vegeta quickly frowned and growled at her, this causing Agula to giggle. She quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him to walk beside her. "Come on, I've got the place to relax."

Vegeta just stared at Agula with eyes wide.

. . . . . .

Agula smiled with her eyes closed as she felt the breeze blow her hair back. She sat crossed legged on the top of the hill that over views the rest of planet Vegeta. Agula couldn't help but giggle as she felt a pair of eyes burning into her. "I'll have a portrait painted it'll last longer." Agula opened one eye to look at a flushing Vegeta. She smiled and went back to closing her eyes.

Vegeta couldn't help but stare at Agula with narrowed eyes. 'She's so strange.' He came out with Agula to sit crossed legged on a hill behind his mother's garden that over views the rest of Planet Vegeta. He frowned and grumbled. "This is idiotic."

Agula only continued to smile," Only because you're not doing it right." She opened her eyes to look at him. "Here let me help you."

Vegeta let out a gwaff as suddenly he was flat on his back, he can feel the scratchy feeling of grass on his neck. He frowned as he looked up to see a smiling Agula sitting on his lap, but before he can bark at her she simply rolled off him and laid beside him. "Okay now relax and clear your mind. Close your eyes and just let yourself go." He watched as she closed her eyes, took in a deep breath, and visibly relaxed.

He turned his gaze away from her and up into the sky. How can he possibly relax when Frieza is out there somewhere. Vegeta felt his skin crawl as he couldn't help but allow his mind roam back to the confrontation that happened only a few days prior.

_**Vegeta's eyes immediately narrowed as he heard that familiar cackle ring in the air as soon as exited the saibamen training ground. And as soon as he walked out came face to face with Frieza. **_

_**The feminine sapient smiled manically," Oh Prince Vegeta, you only continue to grow with power. And that's mighty impressive maybe one day you'll be just as strong as me." At his own comment Frieza erupted into another cackle. **_

_**This cause Vegeta to frown at the clear insult he was being delivered. **_

_**Once the sapient was finished he smiled shark like at Vegeta," You know, my Prince, I can use a monkey with your power on my team. Having you go out there and conquer what I need, I have no doubt you'll be capable of delivering the prize. And at this age, you can only imagine the power you can possess as you grow and develop and add if you work with me. Imagine the power you'll gain with the training I'd be able to give you. What do you say?"**_

_**Vegeta frowned," What do you take me for Frieza. A fool a lower class. You seem to forget, Frieza, I'm a Prince of royal blood. I'm nobodies little errand boy."**_

"_**Well, you're just a baby to truly understand the opportunity I'm proposing to you." Frieza's grin only smiled widened. "I guess I'll just have to bring up the matter to your father." **_

_**Vegeta immediately glared at the sapient. "My father would never under any circumstance hand me over as some lower class worker." **_

_**Frieza cackled," Oh how to be young and naive. Vegeta, my boy, everyone has a price."**_

Vegeta immediately jumped snapping out of his flash back as he felt a weight on his tail. He looked down to see another tail wrapped around his own. He followed it up to see Agula looking at him, he quickly turned his head to look away.

She smiled," Would you just relax, Vegeta. I promise whatever you're so stuck on is irrational. I can practically feel the tense waves radiating off of you. You are the Prince, Nappa will forever be loyal to you, Raditz may not like you but he won't start anything, I will be by your side no matter what and how stupid you are being, and your father loves you and will do anything for you."

Vegeta's eyes widened, she unknowingly hit the nail on the head and in an odd way it was comforting to hear somebody say it other than himself and Nappa. He turned his head to look at her. Her face was up but her eyes were closed yet a soft smile rest on her lips. Her ravenous hair fanned out under her and her skin glowed under the purple flare of the sun. Vegeta slowly tore his gaze away from her and turned to look at the sky. He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. His body slowly relaxed, and cheeks began to flush pink as he felt Agula's tail slightly squeezed his tail comfortingly.

. . . . . .

"Where the hell have you been!"

Agula jumped and turned around at the booming voice of Raditz. She smiled and placed her hand over her heart. "Oh Raditz, you scared me."

Raditz stood in front of Agula. He stood stoically with his arms crossed over his chest, he stared down at her almost angrily causing the smile on her face to wipe away. "I'll repeat myself one more time. Where were you?"

Agula looked confused," I was with Vegeta on the hill behind the late Queen's Garden."

Raditz's eyes wavered dangerously causing Agula to flinch back. "What the hell were you doing out there!"

"Helping the Prince." She squeaked.

"Screw him, what if something happened?"

Agula frowned," Raditz what's the matter with you? Why are you acting like this? I'm pretty sure you're over reacting?"

Raditz moved closer literally standing over her, making Agula seem and feel smaller. "What if a feral male just came and attacked you. What if he took advantage of you. You would never ever be the same again."

Agula's eyes widened as they glassed over with unshed tears. Never has Raditz ever spoken to her like this and quite frankly it frightened her. "I-I'm sorry."

Raditz sighed as he saw the wounded look on her face. He sighed and ran his hand through his wild mane. "NO I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. And I should've done my job as your guard and keep a better eye on you. It's just right now …. I have a bad feeling."

Agula nodded," I promise I won't run off without letting you know. I wouldn't want you to get in trouble with the King."

Raditz nodded and stared at Agula noticing her now sad demeanor. "Why were you out there trying to relax, what has you so nervous or tense?"

Agula sighed as she looked down at her feet. "It's just that I've been having this bad feeling in my gut the past couple days. And I can't help but tie it to the promise King Vegeta made to me about Tarble. I just don't want him to be exiled."

Raditz smiled down at Agula. 'She's got too much of a big heart for being an elite saiyan.' He took his thumb and index finger and placed it on her chin making her look up at him and he looked serious. "You know it was coming, just enjoy the time you have left don't waste it on being sad." He smiled down at her. "I'm sure it's not going to happen anytime soon you're just overreacting."

Agula nodded not really believing him. "I'm just going to miss him."

"And you should. But just think about it this way, at least you showed him how love really feels. I'm sure the Queen is smiling down grateful to you for it." He ruffled her hair," Oh and I'm not looking out for just because I'm afraid of the King. He can do whatever the hell he wants with me. I just have my own matters at hand."

. . . . . .

The corridors in the Royal palace are dark and light. Only illuminated by the moon light coming through the windows. And that was just enough for the sneaking figure to find its way to the room in search.

The door creaked open and slowly closed behind. Slowly moving to the crib Agula slowly pulled down her hood as she moved to stand over the crib. She smiled sadly as she looked at Tarble's sleeping form. She pulled him into her arms and moved over to the window and looked out toward the moon filled sky.

"Tarble no matter where you go. I'll pray to Kami that you remain safe and live a happy life filled with joy and love. Because I will always love you, my little Prince." She stood at the window for hours just holding him in her arms. Until she finally laid him down. She took a pendant out of her armor and safely put it on Tarble and tucked it into his clothing. She leaned down and kissed his cheek. "I'm probably just paranoid. Good night, I'll see you tomorrow." Agula slowly made her way out of the room to return to her own before somebody catches her.

. . . . . .

"She's no longer in the room, your sire."

"Very well, collect him. The rocket is ready."

**Hello, my lovelies. I know it's been a really long time. And all I have to say is I am soooooo sorry. It's just that I have been tired and busy with work; and in two weeks I will start my first day of college. So I'll start to update even more to relax. But yes enjoy and please comment. Read lots and proliferate.**

**In this chapter, we have lots of things going on. Please feel free to comment anything think about this chapter. **


	10. Chapter 10

"No. No. No. No. NOOOOOO!" Agula stood over the empty crib; eyes widened in horror. "It cant. Not yet." She quickly threw the blankets out of the crib, flipping the pillow out, and eventually tore out the mattress itself. " Why?! He wasn't ready! He wasn't doing anything! He was mine! I was working on him, he wasn't ready!" She shouted as she became wild and turning the room upside down. She tore open the closets and threw out everything in them. Her sadness and panic quickly turned into anger. "That selfish bastard! What monster gets rid of their own child!" Just as quickly she began to shoot her chi blasts around the room, she allowed angry hurt shouts erupt from her mouth. Her eyes widened as she saw that she singed the end of Tarble's blanket. She weakly walked over and grabbed the blanket off the ground. She held it to her nose. 'It smells just like him.' Tears began to swell into her eyes. She caressed the blanket to her cheek; and in an instant she lost it. Almost immediately her legs gave out from under her as she fell to the ground and began to allow tears to roll down her face.

"He's gone."

. . . . . .

The King winced with his eyes closed as he heard the pain filled wail. He would wince every time he heard the destruction going on. He sighed as he opened his eyes. "She's found out." He couldn't help but feel sympathy for Agula. His heart goes out to the poor girl.

. . . . . .

Vegeta's eyes widened," What's going on? What was that?"

Nappa sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "It's the kid."

He rose an eyebrow." Agula?"

He nodded as he sighed, "Yeah, she must not be taking the news so well."

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest. "What news?"

"They've sent Tarble."

Vegeta's eyes have widened as his arms came down to his sides. He may not understand the relationship she had with his younger brother. But to him and everyone around her can clearly see the attachment she had with the young babe. He shook his head. "We're all going to go fell the rein of her terror. "

. . . . . .

Raditz's eyes widened, "Oh no." He slowly made his way to the familiar direction to the room that belonged to Tarble. Or should he should say used to belong to Tarble. His heart in his chest actually clenched the closer he came to the room. He saw all the debris that came out of the room as he heard every agonized cry and blast.

He slowly creeped into the room as all the debris finally elapsed. In the middle of the room, beside a broken crib was the crumpled form of a crying Agula. He can hear the soft whimpers. He slowly made his way to stand in front of her, surely she heard him but she didn't look up once. "Agula." He said lightly and softly. But again she paid him no mind. He sighed and lowered himself on the balls of his feet so he can be face to face with her. "Agula. Look at me." But she only continued to tremble. "I'm sorry he's gone."

And with that she snapped her head up and glared at him.

"And I mean that in the most genuine feeling."

And like that her dissolve quickly disappeared. Her eyes widened as more tears began to leak as she sprung herself into his arms. "I want him back.

Raditz's eyes widened as the girl cried into his shoulder. He has never been in any situation like this before, and it was quite uncomfortable. But the feeling in his stomach told him that he needed to suck up his feeling and try to comfort and console this girl. And that's exactly what he did, he lightly placed his arms around her shoulder and held her. "It's okay." And with that Agula let out all her frustrations.

. . . . . .

"Where is she?"

Nappa blinked in confusion, "The brat?" Nappa looked around them, currently they stood in the hallway toward the training room.

"Yes, Agula. She was supposed to be here a couple minutes ago." He barked as he crossed his arms across his chest and glared up at Nappa.

Nappa's eyes widened as he shook his head. "I have no idea where she is. I guess she's still a little stirred up about what happened a couple days ago. I heard from your father that she hasn't left her room since. The maids have been taking the food directly to her, but even then she hardly eats. This thing really messed her up."

Vegeta furrowed his brows. "She's taking this too far. Since the first time she was to watch Tarble; she was informed that this was going to happen no matter what. I still don't understand why she attached herself if she as aware that this would be the outcome."

Nappa rubbed the back of his head nervously as he spoke. "Well, it's not the kid's fault. She sort of wired to become attached to saiyan babies, it's in the females' nature. She's wired to have multiple offspring, raise them, and fight when needed. She may still be young, but she's not elite for nothing. She's one of the greatest in the fields needed. I guess she just needs some….time." He squeaked out gruffly. Nappa closed his eyes waiting to get reprimanded by the young Prince.

He waited and waited but nothing came. Nappa slowly opened one eye to see Vegeta's distant sight as he seemed to be thinking off something really important.

Vegeta stared off into the ceiling as he digested what Nappa had said. Never has Nappa ever shown any sympathy for others. Vegeta turned on his heels and began to walk, and immediately Nappa fallowed. They continued to walk in silence until a certain wild haired saiyan came into view.

"You."

Raditz stopped in his steps as he looked over his shoulder at Vegeta. Raditz internally scowled but knew better, so he obediently turned to face the prince and his henchman. "Yes?"

Nappa frowned, "Quit your fucking attitude."

Raditz immediately snarled at Nappa only when Vegeta spoke up once again.

"I order you to fetch Agula, and bring her to the training room. And if she resists you may use force."

Raditz's eyes widened as his mouth nearly hit the ground. 'This little bastard is kidding.' Raditz immediately scowled," You're kidding, right?"

"Does it sound like I'm kidding? Go. Now." Vegeta barked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Raditz frowned and mirrored his stance. "No."

Nappa spurted out," What the fuck do you mean no! He gave you an order you do it you low life fucking scum."

Vegeta glared heatedly at Raditz who only returned the glare. Raditz shook his head. "I said no. You don't handle this situation like that, your highness. Agula is not like you! She has feeling and she likes to express them. She's really hurt right now and not physically. The injuries you and your father inflicted onto her are mental and emotional that seem to do way more damage. You can't just drag her out of the room and throw her into a healing tank because it won't do shit. You treat her like you plan to do and she'll hate you and I promise you that." And with that Raditz quickly turned on his heels and left the two in the hallway.

Nappa went crazy as he picked up his jaw off the ground. He slowly turned to look at Vegeta who stood there stoically. Nappa's eyes slowly began to twitch as he suddenly exploded. "THAT LITTLE BASTARD. WHO THE FUCK DOES HE THINK HE IS. LOWER CLASS SCUM. IM GONG TO FIND HIM AND TEAR HIM APPART." Just as Nappa began to move forward he was stopped at the sound of Vegeta's voice.

"Nappa, let him be." Nappa turned to Vegeta wide eyed. "I'll take care of it myself. I guess it's time to teach the lower class some manners."

. . . . . .

"Lady Agula, the King he wishes to see you."

"Tell him stuff it in a space pod."

. . . . . .

Raditz continued to keep patrol by Agula's room. She hasn't come out in the past couple of days, and he wouldn't let anyone but her house maid in.

Speaking of the woman, she stepped out with a hardly touched plate of food.

Raditz looked down at the plate than back up at the girl.

The girl understood without his speaking it's been the same the past couple of days.

"She continues to eat less and less."

. . . . . . .

Agula glared up at King Vegeta in his throne. And that's all she did, she looked up at him with no emotion. Her eyes held no emotion; from the previous days her eyes have been dried out of all forms of tears. How can this man, who has been the cause of her pain, call her to talk? Is he insane?

"Agula, how have you been?" King Vegeta sputtered out idiotically. He was usually calm and collected but not in this case. She wasn't just some elite, she was his son's future wife and barer of his future linage. He's brow twitched as a sign of his nervousness. He winced at the tension in her shoulders as if she's ready to charge. And that look on her face wasn't any kinder either. The King internally sighed. 'She's going to rip my face off.'

Agula didn't open her mouth to utter a word, she only continued to stare stoically at the King. But it looked as if she wasn't looking at him it was more as if she was looking through him. And that made no move to calm him. If anything it intensified the feeling of dread. She looked hollowly at the King, and he just sat there and took it. He knew he did her bad.

"You're heartless." At this the King snapped his head up to look at a frowning Agula. "But I guess that's just what's wired of our people, of our race. And I for one hate it. I'm a more than a machine to fight, shoot out babies, and leave said kin if they're not strong enough. They will be my love and I will take care of them no matter what. How can you throw away your own blood, your own flesh? Something you and your wife, the late Queen, created. And I know it was more out of feeling than need. You gave away a piece of you… The aliens on different planets think of us of monsters because our savage joy in taking a life and losing our own in the need of strength, of the spilling of blood we do gleefully. But no they're all wrong what makes our race monsters is that we take just heed in strength and nothing else is measured. And I'm afraid to be aware if one day that will be our downfall." And with that Agula immediately exited the room. The King sat and frowned. "I wonder if she would have taken it easier if Vegeta had told her."

The King spoke to soon, because as the words escaped his mouth a young saiyan girl's ears twitched.

. . . . . .

Vegeta frowned, "That idiot what does she accomplish by doing what she is doing. She's only going to kill herself in the process."

. . . . . .

"Agula."

The girl stopped in her tracks as she heard the voice she missed and dreaded to hear. Her tail began to twitch around her waist and her lips began to curl. She didn't turn to face the short bastard. She waited until she felt his presence behind her to speak. "Don't speak to me, ever."

Vegeta's eye narrowed.

"You bas-"

"Shut it." He barked causing Agula to snap her head up and stare at him with wide eyes. She quickly frowned and opened her mouth to argue, but instead found herself interrupted once again. "Didn't I say quite? You will stay silent as I speak to you, once I'm done you can scream your head off as much as you'd like." Agula stayed silent as she glared at the Prince. "Agula, you may not understand but it was done because it had to be done. Tarble would not have been able to live on a planet like this with his power level. He was weak and he would have continued to be weak. He wouldn't be able to train and get stronger, he was just born with the deficiency of strength. It was why Mother had such a great complication at birth. Tarble would have suffered on this planet, he would've ended up killed here."

Agula frowned before she spoke in a whisper," Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you would have intervened." Vegeta than turned his had to glare at the wall. "It would have bothered you far more if I would have spoken any earlier of his departure. You would have made yourself sicker as you counted down the days. I'm not apologizing for the lack of information I shared with you, because this way, no matter how worse it may seem to you, it was the safest way for your own wellbeing. If you knew it would have been worse, much worse. And Id's rather not have that." He whispered the last words.

Agula nodded. "Okay."

Vegeta quickly turned on his heel. "Very well, let's go." Agula nodded and walked to stand besides Vegeta, she subconsciously latched onto his arm.

"Where to, Vegeta?"

Vegeta began to walk was his tense shoulders slowly relaxed. "To the kitchens."

**Hello my lovelies. I'm not even going to be make any excuse all I have to say is college and work. But I will try harder. Just going to say is that I have recently have changed my major from psychology to English. So please leave reviews. Read lots and proliferate. **


	11. Chapter 11

"Hello, scum."

Raditz's posture immediately composed itself as he felt their presence behind him. He didn't bother to turn around to see who it is, he can tell the voice it was Nappa and with him here can only mean the Prince is not far behind. The hair on his neck and tail began to stand, he felt the twisting and turning in his stomach. His heart began to beat faster and harder in his chest, he can practically feel it throbbing in is head. No matter how nervous Raditz felt he composed his face to not show a single emotion.

"Aw, look at this Vegeta the kid seems to be shaking in his boots." With this Nappa boomed out laughter.

Raditz narrowed his eyes as he turned around to face the two. "I've been wondering when you'd get to me. Better make it quick before Agula comes in."

Vegeta's eyes narrowed.

"Look at this at least the dog, understands and accepts that fact that he made a very bad mistake. This will be a quick lesson." Nappa teased evilly.

"Agula should be far from your mind." Vegeta slowly began to take his cape off and hand it to Nappa. "You need to understand that you are a lower class saiyan, meaning you are and will always be dirt. While Nappa, Agula and myself are the most elite saiyans on this whole planet. So keep in mind that you show us all respect at all times." And with that Vegeta quickly sent his knee into Raditz's stomach causing him to groan and double over in pain.

'When did this little bastard get so damn….'

But Raditz's thought got caught short as Vegeta sent a swift hit along his jaw, resulting in Raditz to fly to the opposite side of the room and land on the ground with a large BANG. Before Raditz could even take a breath he was continuously thrown around the room like some rag doll.

"Ugh…" Raditz groaned as he was finally left alone to lay on the cold groaned. He couldn't help but cough up some blood. His whole body ached and he was sure one of his eyes were glued shut by swelling.

Vegeta calmly placed his cape back on and swiftly turned on his heels out of the room with a grinning Nappa. But before he made his exit he stopped," Know your place the only reason your still breathing is because of her." And with that he swiftly walked out that door.

. . . . . .

"Stupid girl! Get off of me." Vegeta barked as a smiling Agula sat on his abdomen. It happened once again, Vegeta was seamlessly walking in his corridors when suddenly he was tackled by Agula. "W-what are you doing?!" He stressed in a whisper as her face slowly made its way to his neck, Vegeta couldn't help the warmth that traveled to his face. His eyes snapped wide as he watched Agula lean back with a smile on her face. 'Did she just sniff me?' His ears perched as he picked up a slight soft rumbling noise, but it wasn't coming from him. He looked up at Agula with wide eyes," Are-Are you purring?"

. . . . . .

"And then she purred!" Vegeta's mouth immediately turned into a frown, "What is this! Why are you laughing don't you understand the horrible situation? Agula is clearly going insane."

At this King Vegeta could no longer hold back his deep chuckle. "My son, Agula is not insane."

He crossed his arms over is chest," She must why would she be ambushing me at every chance she has, she's taking my scent so she can sought me out even in the dark. She's planning on ending the rein of Vegeta over this planet by getting rid of your only heir. This is her vengeance for Tarble."

King Vegeta only continued to chuckle," No, son she hasn't been planning your murder. This is natural."

"NATURAL! HOW IS HER TACKLING ME NATURAL!" Vegeta spurted.

King Vegeta smiled at his naïve son. "Yes, Vegeta, natural. You see, do you remember when I spoke to you a couple months back about your changing body."

Vegeta's face lightly turned pink as he looked everywhere else but his face. "How can I forget?"

"Well yes, as maturing saiyan males and females grow older and they take interest in another they do this thing called grappling. This is usually when the female saiyan fights with the male saiyan, and this checks if he strong enough to be with." King Vegeta gave himself a clap on the back. 'That was the cleanest explanation I could have given.'

"So I must fight back?"

"Essentially yes, that's how the female knows you have interest in her as well. If you don't fight back they can come to two conclusion. One you are not interested and Two you are not strong enough to be her mate."

Vegeta's eyes widened at this. 'She thinks I'm weak.' He quickly clenched his hands into fists as he stomped his way out of the throne room. "I'll be damned if that girl can even possibly be stronger than me." And with that shout he stormed out of the room, no dout looking for Agula now willilng to beat her.

King Vegeta sweat dropped," Such a male mind. I've just explained to him his consort is interested in him and will be glad to have his children one day, and there he goes up set at the idea of losing to a girl." He couldn't help but let a small smile grow onto his face, he looked over to his left side. The side where a feminine throne once sat. "I can't understand why they have to grow up."

"Your highness."

King Vegeta's face quickly masked back into his stern facials as he looked upon his servant. "Yes?"

The servant stayed kneeled as he only raised his head to speak," The preparation of the Red Moons begins."

. . . . . .

"Oh no Raditz, what happened to you?" Agula asked as she looked at Raditz's battered face. Her mouth in a frown and eyes wide with concern. She pulled him down to her level as she lightly place her hands to his cheeks as she lightly examined his face.

"I think that's an improvement to his usual look."

Agula snapped her head around and glared at Nappa," I'm sorry Nappa I didn't remember asking for stupid responses." This caused Nappa to flinch back and jaw hit the ground. But Agula paid him no mind as she turned back to examine Raditz," Oh Raditz are you okay?"

Raditz couldn't help but smirk at the glare he was receiving from the Prince. He frowned and looked down at Agula," Actually I am feeling a bit sore."

Agula shook her head," Vegeta we'll catch up with you in a bit. I'm going to find healing ointment for Raditz."

Agula turned and as always Raditz fallowed, but not before he threw over to Nappa and Vegeta a smug look.

. . . . . .

"So how did this happen?" Agula asked as she padded some ointment on a piece of cotton and lightly dabbed it on his face.

Raditz frowned," I got into a fight over at the barracks. They think I think I'm better than them just because I live at the palace now." Agula dabbed a soft spot bellow his neck that caused Raditz to jump back and hiss. "Ow, what the hell?"

Agula rolled her eyes as she used one had to hold his chin in place and the other to continue dabbing. "Oh shut up, don't be such a baby." Agula slowly looked up at Raditz in the eye," Who cares what those idiots say? Remember it's you and me."

Raditz smirked as he ruffled her hair," Yeah, I'll remember that next time kid."

. . . . . .

"Agula, what are you doing?" The King asked amused.

"Trying to prepare myself for the bad news that you will be giving to me." Agula spoke as she hid her face in her hands.

"When I call you in here for talks there not always-"

"You called me in here when my favorite dress was ruined, when you said I needed to become vaccinated, when you sent Tarble away, when Vegeta and his dog 'accidentally' broke my equipment, when you told me I will forever bleed out every couple days every month-"

"Fine, I see your point." King Vegeta interrupted in return as his ears began to turn red. He cleared his throat as he looked over to his left side, "I don't want me calling on you be to be conditioned as something negative. I call you in because I care enough to inform you on such things."

Agula removed her hands from her face as she looked up at King Vegeta with wide eyes.

They stood there in silence until King Vegeta finally cleared his voice and looked down at her with a smirk. "I noticed you didn't list the time I brought you in here to inform you, you would become Vegeta's consort."

Agula's face quickly turned pink before she shoved her hands back, causing the King to chuckle.

"The reason I brought you in here is to inform you. Starting tonight you may no longer leave your room once the sky is dark and the stars out."

Agula narrowed her eyes," Why?"

King Vegeta sighed. 'Why does everything have to be so difficult with her? Why can't she take orders and not expect an explanation? Because if she was so submissive Vegeta would have never chosen her.' "If you haven't interrupted I would have continued…. That is for you own safety, Agula. Starting this month begins the grappling trials for are month of heat. Meaning all saiyans that are yet paired are looking for mates, so it's dangerous for adolescent pubescent girls. You will smell like a new saiyan woman, and when saiyan men are in heat they cannot control themselves especially on the night of the Red Moons."

"Red Moons?"

"Yes, it will fall on the last day of this month, and that is the expected day of mating to become consummating the strongest saiyan child. On that night you will be in you room and the area will be heavily guarded."

This is the first time in a long time when Agula didn't have a quick sarcastic comeback, instead she nodded quickly in understanding. She then quickly made her way outside.

King Vegeta slouched over in his throne, "Why can't she always be that cooperative?"

. . . . . .

As Raditz and Agula walked around the castle they came across Vegeta and Nappa. When Vegeta made eye contact with Raditz they both immediately began to glare at one another. The hatred and tenseness was in the air but Agula was oblivious of it all as she saw that Nappa had a rubskin over his shoulder.

"And where are you going?"

Nappa smirked down to Agula," Why are you going to miss me?"

Agula frowned," Hell no, I just didn't know that Vegeta left you off the leech. I mean if your gone who's gonna wipe."

Nappa glared at the girl while Vegeta answered her previous question," He's off home."

"Home?" Agula questioned confusedly.

"Yes, my home as in with my wife and kids."

"WHAT?!" Agula exclaimed. "YOU HAVE A WIFE, A CONSENTING WOMAN WANTED TO BE WITH YOU, AND HAVE MORE THAN I CHILD WITH YOU? IS SHE SANE?!"

"I bet she's a real cow." Raditz whispered to Agula as they both laughed causing Nappa to glare at the two.

"Yes, I have a woman and children. I am one of the most desired bachelors out there for strong children."

"Was. You can't mate with anyone else your married."

Nappa rolled his eyes, "Our duty to our planet is to make the strongest babes we can, and I so happen to be one of the greatest donors."

Agula frowned," That's disgusting. Than you are no better than a communal pub."

"Hey a woman is a woman."

Agula glared at the daft man," Have you no respect for your wife? You are to be with her and only her you pig. What an idiot she is? Why be with you, your nothing to look at."

He smirked, "I make up for it elsewhere."

Agula's face went beat red," YOUR ABSOLUTELY FOWL!" And with that she stormed away.

Raditz glared at Nappa," What the hell, don't talk like that about your junk in front of her, jackass!"

Nappa quickly got in Raditz's face but Raditz didn't even flinch," Or what? What in the hell are you going to do about it?"

"I'll kill you."

"As if-"

But Nappa was interrupted by Vegeta. "Speak like that to Agula again I will personally make sure you lose both you tails."

At this Nappa shot up and looked down at an angered Vegeta," Yes, Prince Vegeta."

Raditz smirked and turned to fallow Agula as Nappa decided to open his stupid mouth again " How about you scum, your turning 16, pretty old. And you don't have a wife."

Raditz laughed," I don't need a wife to have multiple children. I'd rather not break loyalty. Trust me my way is simplest. Hell hath no scorn, like a saiyan woman's fury."

_**Hello, my lovelies. It's me and here it is the next chapter. It was supposed to be up last week but I couldn't find a way to word it. But here at last. I just want to answer the question that they are all older. Vegeta is now 11 and Agula 10, I know I know I need to go back and change the ages in the earlier chapters. But yes please feel free to pm and leave comments. Read lots and proliferate. **_


End file.
